New to the Splatoon (Agent 8 X Agent 3)
by Jaster Kryze
Summary: Following the events of the Octo Expansion, the Squidbeak Splatoon has gained a new member in Agent 8, but as their adventure from the underground ends, a new one begins. With change coming, the octoling has to learn to fit in her new home. and who better to help her adjust to this "promised land" than her new friends in the Splatoon, especially Agent 3. (Agent 8 and 3 shipping).
1. Chapter 1

**_A Quick Word Before You Start_**

 **(Well here goes nothing!) Hello There! I'm Jaster Kryze, and if you're reading this, you probably also really enjoy Splatoon 2, and it's Octo Expansion, more specifically, Agent 8, and wanted some more, like me. First off thanks for choosing this fanfic (which also happens to be my first :3) and hopefully my inexperienced writing won't scare you off to badly (Ha ha ha ha haaaa… (sweatbeads) ).**

 **Anyway, I wanted to write this little bit so that you guys have a little bit of a heads up concerning the story, my ideas/writing, and some other stuff, so that you guys can decide if you want to read it, with more than just a title and quick summary to decide to invest anytime in it (believe me I've been on the other side of that).**

 **So that being said allow me to just lay out some in general knowledge of this fanfic. I'm going to start the story at the end of the Octo expansion and utilize things like the normal campaign, and splatfest/turfwars, as well as the layout and shops of Inkopolis. I will be taking some liberties, since we don't know everything in the city or daily life or common/daily conversations due to the games limits. As the main and important characters of this fanfiction and the games, I will be basing Agents 3, 4, and 8 based on my choices in game, and to get this out of the way, 8 is a girl, and both 3 & 4 are guys (everyone else is obviously the same as they were in the game, duh ;-) ). Nothing against the other fanfics, this is just my version.**

 **So, getting that out of the way a just quick warning, I'm going to rate it T just to be safe, and I apologize if I change my writing style at anypoint, this is my first Fanfic and i might change my style as it progresses, as well as the level of shipping (nothing 18+ of course), so just please be patient with me and I'll try not to make you cringe too incredibly hard 😓 (heh…).**

 **And finally of course if you have any helpful criticism, you should definitely let me know, I could use all help I can get! Well, if you haven't been scared off yet by my clear nervousness, and are still reading this long note, i hope you enjoy the story and leave me your thoughts. So Veemo, and Woomy!**

 **(P.S. I don't own Splatoon (1 or 2) or the Octo Expansion, and you can decide if that's for the better or worse ;-) ).**

 **Chapter 1:** **The End of a Journey is Start of Another**

The shades were on the ground. She had tripped on a sudden outcrop on the ground, something fairly common in the bleak underground, which caused the hypnoshades, she and the other octolings wore, to fall off. She was still disoriented from the fall and loss of the shades, when she heard something. It was soft at first, but then it started to grow, louder and louder, and as it grew she felt something happening. She first felt her mind starting to lose itself in the music, as her body had an urge to do something, anything to the rhythm. Then… her mind was clear, the more the music played the less dazed she felt, the feeling growing until her mind was clearer than it had ever been before, then… the music stopped. When the song ended, she knew what was the only thing she could do at that point, for her sake, she had to follow her heart and leave the underground.

She started in the direction she thought would take her to the surface hoping everyone she knew wouldn't take it too personally. a stranger, an inkling. He had blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a torn cape, shorts, black sneakers and a bright green vest, a headset around his ears and had two of his tentacles tied behind his head, and was carrying a powerful looking splattershot. He scanned the area, and his piercing gaze stopping on her. The inkling seemed resolved and jumped down toward her, aiming his weapon.

She was falling, but not just from a box, or a platform, she was falling off a statue. She felt pretty calm as the air rushed past her pink tentacles, and the sun was setting. Compared with everything that had happened over the past few days, it didn't seem that odd. She had lost her memories, teamed up with an older inkling she apparently encountered before, who she now knew as Cap'n Cuttlefish, as well as an inkling named Pearl, and famous octarian engineer tuned DJ, Marina, who she was glad to hear made it to the surface after she left the underground. She then proceeded to join the Squidbeak Splatoon as Agent 8, undergo several tests, meet and almost get blended by a talking telephone called Commander Tartar, engage a mind controlled inkling called Agent 3 in what was apparently her second fight with him (only knowing it was the second because Cuttlefish told her so) and just covered a human statue controlled by the aforementioned phone in pink Ink, with Pearl and Marina singing her on. This was in order for Pearl to use her Killer Wail to blow up the thing. So even though she should've been terrified, or confused, she strangely felt pretty calm. She suddenly hit something, causing her mind to race, "This is my chance!" she thought. She quickly changed into her octopus form, and vaulted off the platform, to land on another one. She quickly got into a position to fight but was held back by Pearl, who then unleashed a roaring "Boo-Yaaaaaahhhhhh!" causing a clash of pink and green energy. The two beams clashed, and after a moment of struggling with each other, Pearl's Wail, hit the statue with incredible power, defeating Tartar.

While everyone was starting to celebrate, 8 just crouched there, resting her head on one arm, and the other wrapped around her legs, and was beginning to let everything set in, when Agent 3 started to get up, looking around in confusion. 8 looked at him as she rubbed his head and blue tentacles and smiled, "You know, he doesn't look so bad when he isn't trying to shoot me down with everything he has," she thought, while her heart rates started to quicken. Agent 3 was still getting his bearings when he saw Agent 8. "Hmm?" he was barely audible, but when he saw her quickly looked shocked, and at a slight lost for words. Agent 8 quickly took the opportunity, to try to keep everything as happy as it was, while keeping Agent 3 calm, "Hi," She quickly brushed one of her tentacles blowing under the helicopter behind her ear, "I'm-" A hand slapped Agent 3 on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Ah, Agent 3 my boy! Good to see you awake, and not possessed by the phone slime either," the Cap'n the gestured to 8. "While you two have met, I think it's better to do it more properly" he continued, "This here is Agent 8, she's that Octoling you were fighting before we were separated. Don't worry, Agent 3, despite the fact she's an Octoling, she has been touched by the Calamari Inkantation, and no fan of that song can be a foe of mine!" he declared, beaming under his wild mustache. 3 looked her over. This Agent 8 had tan skin, and pink tentacles with lighter circular pattern on the ends, going down both sides of her face and behind her head, and had amber brown eyes. She wore what he considered less than ideal battle clothes (which caused him to blush a good bit), a black leather crop top, with a short black skirt, and boots, as well as compact inkpack on her back. The octoling didn't seem malicious, and didn't seem to be against him, Inkopolis, or anyone, especially considering she apparently just helped save him and everyone else, so he decided to drop his guard, at least for the time being. "Hi, I'm Agent 3," he said as he extended his hand. Agent 8 looked at it puzzlingly for a moment when she had a look and moment of realization and grabbed his hand, blushing in both embarrassment and something else she couldn't describe.

They let go, and then just stared at each other, Amber eyes gazing deeply into bright blue, and vice versa. After a while, everything was getting quiet and, a little awkward, when Marina walked up to them, not seeming to notice anything odd. "8, that was great work!" This caused the Octoling to face the older singer and smile as she continued. "But now that it's over I want to ask you something. 8 (sigh) can you really not remember anything since you met Cuttlefish?" Agent 3 looked at the newest member of the Squidbeak Splatoon with surprised eyes, he never would've guessed she'd have amnesia, though he felt it was possible she could've been faking. 8 sighed in response "I remember some things, but that's mostly because of some memcakes I found down there, but..." the smile faded from her face, as she looked down, letting her sad statement hang in the air around them, unfinished. Everyone else looked around at each other, feeling bad for her, unable to really imagine forgetting so much of their lives, or how they would respond. Agent 3's suspicions lessened, as he heard the sincerity in her voice which had a hint of trembling, and noticed her eyes growing misty. The agent, decided to drop his mistrust altogether, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. 8 responded with a small smile and a thankful look in her eyes when something caught her eye.

She stepped forward on the platform the helicopter was carrying, as the sun finally bowed below the horizon, the city was outlined by the night sky, and after a few moments of nothing but the moon shining down, Inkopolis then shined brilliantly in the night sky, vibrant with lights and colors shining from the buildings and shops, causing the water around the city to glow in a mirroring response. 8 was stunned by the beauty of it all, speechless and glued where she stood. She truly couldn't believe it and quietly under her breath whispered to herself, "It's more beautiful than I could ever hope to imagine." Agent 3 was the only close enough to hear her, and smiled seeing the unmistakable wonder spreading across her face, "Welcome to Inkopolis Agent 8." She smiled brightly hearing this welcome. She may have just finished an adventure of world shaping importance there was an unshakable feeling that this one was going to be one equally as long and incredible. especially with her new friends to help her out. Here, the journey of a lifetime ended, the journey of her new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **Hello There! Welcome again everyone, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I would like to apologize if this, or the last one are overly long or short, just a habit of mine, if it's an issue, I can fix it (or try my hardest to ;-P) by the next chapter. And on that note, Woomy and Veemo! (Once again,i do not own Splatoon, the characters or anything of the sort, though if I did, that wouldn't be too bad ;-3)**

 **And because i want to avoid confusion (Agent 8: 16, Agent 3: 16 at least they're 16 for now ;-D)**

 **Chapter 2:** **Finding a Good Start**

The platform was let down on the landing pad, as the helicopters flew off to the tarmac they had came from. As strange as it was to think, the day had ended after such a thrilling, last minute save of the city, and even the world. As they walked toward the city Pearl was talking about how they clearly had the story of the millenium for Inkopolis News. Marina wasn't as excited. "I think it's better for everyone that we just leave this as just a Squidbeak Splatoon kinda thing" the trendy Octoling concluded. "Ugghh! Fine!" Pearl responded, "but I'm sure it would've been the most known story of the century, squiddos all over would be talking about us for years." "Pearl…" Marina said warningly as they started to finish the conversation. Agent 8 saw both points of the argument, and decided to not butt in, choosing to relish every moment of feeling any fresh breeze and seeing the city. Agent 3 felt the same, both on his view on the popstars' argument, and enjoying the city, as it had been a while since he had been back in Inkopolis. They were walking towards Pearl and Marina's studio as they had some things to finish up, and it was on the way to Cap'n Cuttlefish's home and Agent 3's apartment. The street was barren as all the shops offices had closed for the night. The group then reached the studio, and as both girls of Off the Hook started for the door, Pearl realized something, "Wait a sec, where's 8 gonna stay?"

The pink tentacled octoling simultaneously nervously shifted her stance, and breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't think of that until a few moments ago, and didn't want to bring it up and seem rude. Nonetheless the question still awkwardly hung in the air. "Um, Well, Pearl and I would love to have you, but it's been really hectic at our place and I don't know if that would be the best place for you, especially since we've been so busy lately and you'd probably be left alone all the time." 8 looked at the two singers, "Thanks guys, it's alright. I appreciate the honesty." That left Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agent 3. Agent 3 was still a little unsure about Agent 8, and wasn't sure if he would be the best guide for her new life. However, 3 knew about the Cap'n's living style and personality, and felt that if Agent 8 went to stay with him well, someone was going to end up losing it. So before the elderly inkling could say anything, 3 spoke up, having made up his mind, for better or worse. "Well," he started awkwardly, trying not to sound nervous and make the sentence as normal as possible, "8 can stay with me at my place."

This quickly got a response, as 8 looked at the blue tentacled inkling with curious eyes, and everyone else with, slightly concerned looks. "Are you sure my boy? You may have Agent 8 here as a guest for a rather long time, I can have her with me if you'd prefer." The young adult looked at his elderly friend and leader. In all honesty, 3 might've preferred that Cap'n take the octoling agent, he was usually very confident about most things, but in this case was unsure about having someone in his personal life and space, for what could be a long time, especially a girl he just met. He considered letting Cuttlefish take her, when he saw 8 's gaze on him, curiosity, mixed with a little hope. He sighed, his decision cemented. However, there were other reasons he felt he should have her stay with him, one being the Splatoon leader. No offense to the Cap'n, but he was unsure how 8 would handle his… eccentricity. The other reason was more personal in nature, aside from her amber gaze. " It's fine, don't worry about it. I mean, after today and how she saved me, twice, I kinda owe her one, so she can stay with me. That is, if you're ok with that 8." all eyes fell on 8 now, as she was thinking about how far she came, apparently fighting Agent 3 by herself not that long ago, to having actual friends trying to help her in her new home, with even the agent she had fought offering his place. She nodded, "I'd love to stay at your place, thank you," 3 silently nodded in response, " Thanks, all of you." 8 smiled brightly, successfully stopping a tear that was threatening to show. "Well, young lady, we also have you to thank, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have, well, anywhere to go right now." Cuttlefish and the others all smiled back at 8. Pearl, having always been easily excitable, could barely contain her excitement. "Group Huuggg!" she yelled as she jumped on 8, followed by Marina, Agent 3, and even Cap'n Cuttlefish (who suddenly seemed surprisingly agile for his age). As they all fell over in a large pile they burst into a fit of laughter, that lasted a good long while. They were a sight that would've looked quite odd to look at if there were any others out that night to see them.

As the laughter died down, Marina quickly got up, grabbing 8's CQ-80 and ran inside, "Hold on a moment guys!" As everyone else slowly got up, still softly chuckling to themselves, Marina came back with a small device. She handed it to 8, "Here," she started, "This is a Shellphone, you can use it to call any of us, or talk to us via chat room. I also uploaded all the data from your old CQ-80 on it, so you can still access any info from your time underground, as well as get updates from the Squidbeak Splatoon… or watch Inkopolis News, and download the latest beats," she added with a wink. 8 tried quite hard not to just analyze this new tech in her hands, and simply thanked Marina. Pearl walked over, and positioned herself next to Marina, "Well, guys," she started,"We got to go, so stay fresh guys!" ending with their signature and movements. Cuttlefish, 3, and 8 waved goodbye to the duo, and walked a little more before the leader of the two Squidbeak agents bid them adieu, and headed off toward his home, leaving the two alone. "Thanks again for offering to have me over, " 8 said again. He smiled a little tiredly, "No problem, now let's go home, it's been a LONG day.".

Agent 8 thought those words over in her mind, after all this, she felt like she was home, despite never having been to the surface before, it just felt right, like the puzzle piece needed in order for everything to tie together. The pair walked through the streets until they got to an apartment complex, where they started for one one of the buildings. The building wasn't very tall, but had a formal, organized feel to it. They went up to the third floor, and entered 3's apartment. It was pretty organized and everything looked just like it had when he left it, even if that didn't mean much since he didn't really live in it, constantly off on missions. He had a small kitchen, a round table that could sit four, next to an decently sized living room with a couch and TV, with a gaming console. A bathroom, and a decently sized bedroom with single sized bed with blue sheets. "Welcome to my home," 3 said as he went over to his closet to put away their stuff, leaving 8 at the doorway, eyes curiously examining the apartment thoroughly, unsure of what to focus on first. She recognized some of the items in 3's home from magazines in the Deepsea Metro,but seeing it first hand, her curiosity was starting to eat at her. 3 came back, and took of his shoes by the entrance, prompting 8 to do the same. The inkling then led Agent 8 to his bedroom,"I figured it would be best if you didn't sleep on the couch, since we don't know when we'll figure out your living situation, (sigh) but I think I have something that should work." he then pulled out an air mattress and started inflating it next to his bed. 8 watched him at first, following his movements carefully, when she realized he was going to be doing this for a while. So, the octoling just wandered around his apartment, examining everything. After going through his entire apartment, she was satisfied with her quick examination Underground she never had a home she could come back to, or a place to sleep like this (unless she counted the Deepsea Metro, which still didn't really constitute as a home), and she especially hadn't ever thought of one that, to her, seemed so lavish. She eventually came back in the bedroom, sitting down on the bed while he finished inflating her mattress. The moment she sat on the bed, her body suddenly felt heavy and sluggish, 8 hadn't really rested since she started her underground journey (aside from a few uncomfortable naps between stations), and the bed felt like some otherworldly cloud that had been waiting for her. 3 quickly reached for a blanket and laid it on the completely inflated mattress, which was about a foot or so lower than the bed, "Well, it's ready 8...8?" He quickly looked around the room, and saw Agent 8 comfortably on his bed, her black eyelids closed. He sighed, and proceeded to chuckle to himself. He pulled a blanket over 8, and with a smile on his face layed down on the air mattress and got comfortable. "Good night 8." There was no response, at least, until 3 had almost completely drifted to sleep. The reply was groggy, but genuine, petering out to a whisper by the end. "Good night 3. Thanks, for everything." and with that, both inkling and octoling silently fell asleep happily, with 3 in particular drifting away with stubborn smile that just refuse to fade from his face. Definitely a good start to their journeys in Inkopolis.

 **(Another quick note) Here comes the hard part, I touched on it a little this, and the last chapter, but with 8's arrival to Inkopolis, I want to "Balance out her experience. Basically, I don't want her to be CONSTANTLY in awe, or unknowing of EVERYTHING like she was born yesterday, but also not able to just come in, blend in and just act like her arrival to the surface is just another day at the office. Once again, if you have any helpful criticism, let me know. and I'll catch you later, Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Hello there! so just a look behind the scenes, this was originally going to be part of one long chapter, but I decided that I should split it into two, this, and the next chapter, so when the other one is up, let me know if you prefer it this way, or would've preferred one long chapter. as always, let me know what you think of it, as well as any ideas you have for this story, I might use them to get from, or on the way of the ideas I already have in place of it. So until next chapter, Veemo! and Woomy!**

 **(Once Again, I don't own anything about Splatoon or it's characters aside from my copy of Splatoon 2, and the Octo Expansion;-D).**

 **Chapter 3: Rise and Shine**

The light shone through the blinds on the windows shining as little bars, one of which landed on agent 8's face. The rose tentacled octoling stirred from her sleep, pushing her blanket and pillow around. She laid there in a state of awareness and exhaustion, and stayed like that for a few moments when she finally opened her slowly opened her eyes. The octoling almost regretted waking up she had the most soothing and restful night of sleep for as long as she could remember, which while it wasn't much, but it didn't matter to her, she still greatly appreciated the long rest. However, whether she liked it or not, she was reaching the point where she probably couldn't go back to sleep if she tried. She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to force the sluggish feeling out of her body. She yawned, stretching her arms behind her head. She slumped back to her previous position, and got out of bed. She took a few staggering steps when she noticed Agent 3 still asleep, and octoling agent couldn't help but giggle silently at the sight. The inklings was sprawled in a strange position, with his face buried in the mattress, his blue tentacles sticking in the air, his arms spread out, even sleeping in his Squidbeak Splatoon outfit from yesterday. 8 decided not to wake him and walked out of the room. At this point, she was more and more aware with each step she took so that when she made it into the living room, she was completely awake. She looked around, and her mind was busy looking at everything in the room, her curiosity unable to focus on any one thing in the room, when something suddenly caught her eye. She walked towards the blinds and lifted one, as she looked out the window, entranced by what she saw. The sun was rising over Inkopolis, the reds, and orange of the morning sky clashing with the black outline of the city with the sun's orangish yellow light in the center of it all. The light blinded the octoling eyes for a moment, and she still couldn't look at the sun directly, but what he saw left her in awe. "This is what I was called to," she said under her breath, thankful for the day she decided to leave for the surface, even if she couldn't remember it, and was thankful for everything that happened over the past few days.

She heard rustling from bedroom, and looked back. Agent 3 was walking out of the room, one eye half opened, and the other one closed. He had taken off his cape, but was in everything else from earlier. He stretched and yawned, and started to walk to the kitchen when Agent 8 yawned in response. "Ahh!" the inkling quickly jumped back, much to the octoling's amusement. 3 was blushing brightly, especially at how he seemed to forget the guest he had volunteered to have at his house. "Ummm… hey" Agent 8 then quickly responded back, "Hi... sooo, good morning?" Agent 3 sighed, "Good morning 8." They looked at each other for a while silently, something they both did when they were unsure or uncomfortable in any sort of situation. After a few seconds of the awkward silence, 3 was going to say something to break the ice, and relieve the awkwardness. However, before anything could be said, 8's shellphone went off, as did Agent 3's. They both had a received a message. " _Squidbeak Splatoon Chat Room Invite_ " both octoling and inkling looked at each other. 3 quickly used the opportunity to break the tension, "Well, let's see what everyone's up to", he said with a smirk. 8 mirrored his smile as they both pulled entered this chat room.

 _ **Webmaster**_ DJ_Hyperfresh **has joined the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh Hey everyone!

DJ_Hyperfresh ...

DJ_Hyperfresh Guys?

 _ **Webmaster** _MCPrincess **has joined the chatroom.**

 _ **Webmaster**_ Agent 3 **has joined the chatroom.**

 _ **Webmaster**_ Agent 8 **has joined the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh Oh, nevermind.

MCPrincess Ay! Wakey wakey everyone!

DJ_Hyperfresh C'mon Pearl, do you honestly believe that's going to work?

 _ **Webmaster**_ CraigCuttlefish **has joined the chatroom.**

 _ **Webmaster**_ Agent 2 **has joined the chatroom.**

DJ_Hyperfresh …

Agent 3 Wait, Cap'n's name is Craig?

Agent 8 looked over at the inkling, "Oh yeah, I've known for a while and so have Pearl and Marina, keep up 3!" 3 gave 8 a bedazzled look, as 8 started to giggle. The inkling agent couldn't help but laugh as well at how he seemed the last to know. The two eventually stopped laughing and looked back at the chatroom.

Agent 2 Glad to see you and gramps are fine.

Agent 3 Yep, so where's your cousin?

Agent 2 She's with Agent 4, they said they needed to get something.

Agent 8 Wait, there's more Agents than 3?

Agent 2 There's an Agent 8?

Agent 2 Wait, Pearl and Marina are part of the Splatoon!?

MCPrincess B-}

DJ_Hyperfresh Wow, there's a lot we all got to catch up on.

DJ_Hyperfresh We should all meet up somewhere.

Agent 2 How about at the Cuttlefish Cabin?

Agent 2 We can make that like, the official Squidbeak Splatoon HQ.

CraigCuttlefish thats a great idea, we can meet up this afternoon.

Agent 8 Can't wait!

CraigCuttlefish # * i'll see you there.

DJ_Hyperfresh Wait, did you hold shift typing 8 and 3?

CraigCuttlefish Aren't you supposed to capitalize names?

MCPrincess Gotta love old people!

Agent 2 Pearl!

 _ **Webmaster**_ MCPrincess **has left the chatroom.**

Both agent put away their devices and looked at each other. "How come you didn't tell me you Agent 3 of four agents?" 3 looked at his fellow agent, and her puzzled expression. "I didn't know there was an Agent 4, they must've added him when I was with Cap'n Cuttlefish underground. I didn't tell you about the others because considering what happened yesterday, it must've slipped my mind." Agent 8 nodded her head, "Oh, that makes sense… so I guess we should be getting ready to go?" Agent 3 looked at the tan octoling, "Well, maybe not yet" 3 was finally able to look at 3 with any distractions, or awkward silence for the day, and saw that she was still wearing the clothes she had on yesterday, a black crop top, black skirt, and boots, all of which still made him blush, and nervous talking to her now that he noticed. "I _think th_ at- (Mhmm!) I think that since you're here in Inkopolis now, maybe we should get you some new clothes for you, before you meet the others". Agent 8 looked at him, a little confused by this suggestion, as well as the blushing she noticed in 3's face, and the crack earlier in his voice (something 3 was also taken aback with and quite embarrassed by). But, 8 liked the idea, and so, agreed. 3 was glad that this specific conversation was ending.

Until he realized he didn't have time to take 8 shopping anywhere, leaving him in a bit of an awkward spot. But, 3 had experience thinking on the fly, and implemented that here. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, but uh, now that I think about it, I think it's better that we go tomorrow since, we do have somewhere to be today." 8 was confused by this switch in plans for a second, but the logic seemed reasonable, so she accepted it, "Well I guess that makes sense, but what am I going to do now?" The blue tentacled inkling walked over to his bedroom. "Well, you can borrow some of my clothes… I mean, I don't know how well they'll fit but, we can try anyway." 8 looked hesitant, a little embarrassed at the prospect of wearing some of his clothes, but decided she was feeling silly over nothing, and agreed, going over to the bedroom, and closing the door behind her as she looked through his shirts and pants in his drawer. While 8 had decided there was nothing embarrassing about what she was doing, it still felt awkward to her, and couldn't help but make her face grow red. Meanwhile 3 was sitting on his couch, his mind chewing over about how well he handled the situation. He just decided to hope 8 would give him some sort of tell that he didn't just weird her out too spectacularly. His kept thinking, and his thoughts ended up on the other members of the Squidbeak. He was especially excited to see the Squid Sisters, he hadn't seen them in a good while, and hoped things had been well while he was gone, last he heard, Callie and Marie had pursued their solo careers and weren't on the best of terms. He hated when his friends would fight, but especially friends as good together as the inkling superstars. But based on the chatroom it seemed they had mended fences. That brought him on to the topic of Agent 4, he wondered what this agent as like, and how he or she was recruited. He noticed she seemed to be taking a while, but decided to just keep waiting. His mind was pursuing all sorts of different thoughts for a while when he heard the door open.

Agent 8 had decided to wash herself off, feeling a little dirty from her time in the Deepsea Metro. It took her a while to figure out how the shower worked, but she eventually quickly washed herself off, feeling much fresher. She put her older clothes in a laundry basket in the bathroom, with other dirty clothes before changing, and walking out into the living room. Despite her reservations, she found some clothes that surprisingly fit. She wore black sweatpants, that small enough to work as jeggings, or workout pants. She wore a white anchor t-shirt from Squidforce, that was a little loose around the collar, and wide around the sleeves, but overall fit her quite well. She wore these clothes as she walked in to the room, brushing one of her pink tentacles behind her ear as she did so. Agent 3 recognized those clothes as ones he was planning to get rid of, they were old clothes he got as presents that he never used. Fortunately, he saw they actually looked good one her, and fitted ok, probably because she was only about his height, and the clothes weren't too old. 8 looked at the boy, "Do they look ok?" 3 grinned a little, blushing a little seeing her in his clothes "Honestly, you look great,"prompting a more confident smile out of the octoling, "And it's good to see those clothes are going to good use, I never really wore them". He hoped that last bit would ease any weird feelings about wearing his clothes, which it definitely did, something evident based on the smile that kept growing on her face, along with her confidence in her appearance. "Thanks." The inkling smiled, "No problem." 8 sat down next 3, and they both thought about the slight irony of it all, a few days ago, shooting blue and pink ink at each other, and now were living under the same roof (at least for now) and did it peacefully.

3 was thinking about this when he realized that it would take awhile to get to Cuttlefish Cabin, and they haven't eaten anything all morning. Feeling a little guilty,he asked 8 "Are you hungry?" The octoling hadn't eaten since yesterday and did a lot since then, so she was actually pretty hungry, but still didn't want to seem rude or whiny, "Well, a little." 3 could see that she was hungrier than she wanted to let on, but he didn't say anything about it and went over to his freezer. He pulled out two frozen Crusty Seanwiches and heated them up. They were soon done, and 8 smelt them, enchanted by the smell. 3 quickly gave her one of the seanwiches. She looked at it, her first meal on the surface, she almost was afraid to eat it. 3 looked at her worried look on her face,"Go ahead, eat it." With this encouragement, 8 looked it over in her hands for a little bit, before taking a small bite it into the seanwich. She held back the item, looked at it eyes wide, and took another bite,much bigger than her first, and with more eagerness. Her taste buds practically exploded, and she couldn't believe how good it was, it was like nothing she has ever eaten, at least, not anything she could remember. 3 could see the smile on her face, cheeks full, as she chewed the seanwich, "Come on, we should head over there". 8 put the sandwhich down in response, putting on her boots, and headed to the door, with a nearly finished seanwich in hand, while 3 grabbed his seanwich, and started eating it as he walked out, and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

 **Hello There! I's me again. so this chapter is the second part of that original one super long chapter (or maybe not that long, you be the judge ;-D) But another thing, I have uploaded these last chapters pretty close to one another as i either had them finished, or almost finished by the time I started this series. Well, I am a little worn out after constantly writing these past few days, along with the world coming back to it's normal self in this month. So I am saying that my chapter upload schedule is going to slow down, to around one chapter every two-three weeks, and at minimum, one a month until I finish. So I thank you for your patience and sticking with me so far. as always don't forget to leave me your comments or ideas!**

 **(I don't own Splatoon or any of it's DLC or characters, otherwise this story would be completely canon! ;-P)**

 **Chapter 4:** **Meeting the Rest**

Cuttlefish Cabin was secluded on Mt. Nantai, and so, a fair bit away from Inkopolis, and so Agent 3 and 8 were on a fairly empty path, with no other inklings on it as far as they could tell, only pine trees along each side. Since it would take a while to get there, they decided to talk to pass the time. They learned little bits about each other this way. 3 learned that the pink tentacled octoling, had accomplished several tests underground, and that she out of all of them, her least favorite had to do with eight balls. 8 also learned about the blue tentacled inkling's history, like that he had fought DJ Octavio before, and that when he first met her, on that night she couldn't remember, he and Cap'n Cuttlefish were doing some recon, to see how things were going in the Octo Valley. "3?" the octoling looked at the lightly tan inkling, as she curiously asked, " So you don't know Agent 4, but who are Agents 1 and 2?" 3 looked at the tan octoling, and realized that he hadn't mentioned the two at all since the chatroom this morning. "Well, they're both Cap'n Cuttlefish's granddaughters." The octoling looked surprised, "Really? I didn't know he had family." The inkling looked at 8, nodding as they were walked down the path, "Me either, I would've never guessed two celebrities like them would be related to him." 8 looked even more confused as they slowed their pace, "Celebrities?" Agent 3 decided that 8 must've not heard of them underground, 'Oh yeah, Callie and Marie are the most famous people I know," he stated matter of factly. This stopped Agent 8 dead in her tracks, and made her body freeze completely, holding a blank, but slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Callie and Marie?" 8's voice was slightly shaky, almost a whisper, which gave 3 a concerned feeling, "We're on our way to meet the Squid Sisters?" 3 gave an affirming nod. 3's perception of the pink tentacled girl changed in the next few moments, at least a little, since he never thought she could squeal that high...or loud. 'HOLY CARP! HOLY CARP! HOLY CARP! HOLY CARP!" was all the octoling agent could seem to say for a while. Until Agent 3 grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "Breathe 8! Breathe." She followed his advice and managed to somewhat calm herself. It looked like Agent 3 was wrong about her never hearing about them, and was glad he discovered this on his own without others around, lest they think 8 was crazy or something. After a few deep breaths, 8 seemed calm enough for 3 to ask what that was all about. "The Squid Sisters," she started, still excited about what she just learned, "Are the whole reason I left for Inkopolis to begin with." She took another breath to calm herself further, "Remember, the Calamari Inkantation? It's what made me, and Marina leave." 3 responded,"Yeah, but I didn't know you knew who Callie and Marie were." 8 gave him a look of disbelief, with one eyebrow raised incredulously, "EVERYONE knows who the Sisters are, even in Octarian society" She said this, feeling a vague sense of displeasure at the mention of her Octarian "home", and recalled finding the precious memcakes during her tests, the ones that let her hold onto the memories that let her know who the two were. Agent 3 seemed not to notice her silence, or at least, didn't seem to want to push on her thoughts, and just gave her a friendly smirk and said with a little chuckle, "Well If anyone could be that well known, it's the Sisters." She giggled a little, something 3 thought of as an admittedly, pretty sound.

They continued to walk, but in silence, which let 3 allow his mind to wander into different thoughts. 8 used the silence to look around, there were definitely trees underground, but never as many as this, and they never had such an array of sounds either. Her senses were ensnared by this wondrously new enviorment. They continued to walk for awhile, when they spotted the cabin in a clearing that overlooked the city. Agent 8 started to slow her pace, and started to take deeper and deeper breaths, closing her amber eyes as she did so. This got the inkling's attention, "You ok?" the octoling looked at him, and took another breath. He seemed to read this as an answer, "Nervous?" Since she was starting to feel a little sick in her stomach, she managed to nod her head as they got closer to the cabin. 3 took another guess, this time for the source of her nerves, "Is it because we are going to meet the Squid Sisters?" Once again, he was right on the money. She was worried that the would hate her, maybe because she was an octoling, maybe because Agent 3 was already such a good friend they would pay her no mind, her clothing might be terribly drab, she felt that anything no matter the reason, regardless how ludicrous, could ruin her first meeting with them. The inkling grabbed 8's hand, who held it, and squeezed it pretty hard in an attempt to fight her nerves. The squeezing hurt 3's hand, but decided he could easily get over it given the circumstances. They stopped walking, and 3 looked at 8's closed eyes, "Don't worry, I guarantee that they'll like you, I mean, it's pretty hard not to" he finished with a small smile. 8 opened her eyes, she was going to ask if he really thought that, but as he looked into his eyes, amber clashing with blue, she knew he was sincere. After a few moments of staring into each others eyes (moments that felt like lifetimes) 8 was finally able to clear her nerves, at least enough to speak, "Thanks, 3" His blue eyes, conveyed his response to her as clear as water, which made her smile blush, though 3 couldn't tell in the light. They walked up to the door, which was sturdily built, and wooden, much like the rest of the house. "The two looked at each other, nodding in agreement, it was time to meet the rest of the Squidbeak Splatoon.

3 knocked on the door, his hand still a little sore from when 8 squeezed it but he didn't mind. The pair stood there for a few seconds when they heard they heard steps approaching the door. Agent 8's butterflies threatened to return at the sound of the steps, and squeezed 3's hand, who lightly returned the feeling, comforting her a little. But her shyness vanished when she and 3 saw who answered the door. It was an inkling with paler skin than 3 did and had green eyes, he had orange tentacles, which were arranged in two rows of three, he wore a sweater that looked similar Agent 3's clothes, and had blue shorts, and black and orange sneakers. "Hi, he looked at 3, then looked at 8, with a look of confusion appearing on his face. Before the octoling could notice his expression, 3 interrupted before something could happen., "I'm Agent 3, and this," he gestured to 8, "is Agent 8." This made this new inkling's face to change into one of thought. "Oh...Ok." He seemed a little skeptical, but accepted it. "Well, nice to meet you two! I'm Agent 4," 4 proceeded to shake both of their hands eagerly. "C'mon in!" he held the door open for the two, who walked in. They both looked around the cabin. It was MUCH larger than it looked on the outside, from what they could see, there was a large living room with big tv, and couches facing the TV with a table in front of them, and a pretty big dining room, but the main focus was what was getting up from the couch, Callie and Marie. The pink tentacled octoling's first instinct, was to freeze. She froze, and her mind started to spiral as she panicked. But then, she opened her eyes and saw Agent 3, who was walking behind her with 4 following in the rear. When she saw her friend, she slowed her breathing, took one deep breath, and walked towards the approaching squid cousins. 3 saw what was about to happen, and quickly caught up to the octoling. Callie and Marie were wearing their normal stage clothes, as, they had come back from concert earlier that day, and thought they were quite stylish and comfortable. 8 was the first to talk, "H-hi!"

The Squid Sisters looked at the octoling, with a calm, and slightly confused look, with Marie being the first to speak "Hey there." When Agent 3 stopped next to 8, he could see their wheels turning and the growing suspicion they had of the pink tentacled girl. The knew who this was, and felt the same way he did when first meeting her, regardless of the Cap'n's words. This prompted him to quickly add himself to the conversation, 'Callie! Marie! It's good to see you two." the two inkling girls turned to face him, with friendly smiles as they gladly greeted 3, who continued. "Glad to see you guys too, but I want to introduce you to someone. This," he said as he gestured toward 8, "is Agent 8, the one you were asking about earlier Marie." The two sisters looked at the octoling, their gazes softening a little as Callie started, "Well then, nice to meet you Agent 8. We are Agents 1 and 2, but you can call us Callie and Marie" The octoling took one final deep breath, and decided to go for it. "Thank you, It's so fin-tastic to meet you, I'm a major fan!" This surprised the pop stars, as well as Agent 4, that they all bewilderingly asked, "Really?" The octoling took this in stride, "Yeah! It was the your song, that inspired me to leave Octarian society, and actually live my life, and I made it," she finished with a large, but anxious smile. At this point, 3 felt he didn't have to interfere, since it was evident that both "Sisters" and Agent 4, lost any suspicion and were beginning to embrace the newest of the Splatoon. Marie started to chuckle, "See 4? Even octolings from the depths have heard of us, so I guess you WERE the only who never heard of us." Agent 4 had a shocked and embarrassed face, which caused everyone else to laugh, which Agent 4 eventually also did, amused at the situation. As the laughter died down, Callie turned to 8, "Well, I'm glad you decided to join the Squidbeak Splatoon 8." This sincere statement, made the octoling's hearts skip a beat, Callie and Marie, her idols, liked her, "Oh my Cod, this is amazing, do you guys mind if I take a picture with you?" The Squid Sisters looked at the pink tentacled octoling, "Only if you send that photo to us!" they said with a lighthearted smile. Both 3 and 8 couldn't believe it, everything was going perfectly.

3 let his mind drift a bit seeing about how well this was going, when he suddenly had a thought that made him release something. He went over to Agent 4 who was joining the others as they sat down on the couch, "Hey 4, can I you help me find the bathroom?" The Orange headed boy looked up, "Oh sure, let me show you!" The two walked out of sight of the others. When 3 stopped. "Alright, what did you really want to see me about? You didn't seem like the kind of person who would prefer to look yourself for something, rather than immediately ask." 3 was surprised to see how quickly 4 had caught on, definitely a trait he only saw the members (Pearl, Marina, and 8 included) hod the ability to do, (guess Marie picked a good recruit). 'Ok then, I'll just get straight to the point I'm sure it's going to be brought up anyway, but Agent 8 has amnesia, and she doesn't remember much, like her name." 4 looked at him straight in the eye, "That's terrible." "I know, but here's the thing, until we can figure out a way for her to remember, you and i shouldn't reveal our real name, so she doesn't feel that self conscious about it, or constantly worry over it." Orange tentacles swayed down a little as 4 thought about it, which only took a few moment, "You got it." 3 nodded in thanks, "We should probably head back." he said with a wink. They walked back, as they heard Marie saying "That's terrible!"

The two guys made it back, to find that 8 was already telling them how she lost their memories, which had the two cousins silently comforting the octoling. As 3 and 4 sat down, 3 decided to lift the mood, "So this is who you guys decided to recruit?" Marie gave a fake astonished look,"You and Gramps were busy, what else was a girl to do?" Callie smiled at the "argument" and soon everyone followed. And as the group was starting to get their energy back, the door opened. "Ah, I see everyone's here! Good thing I brought these two young ladies to complete the Splatoon!" Cap'n Cuttlefish had barely finished saying this when everyone heard a voice behind him. "Yo! It's time to get this party started!" Pearl ran over to the group and threw herself on a couch, with Marina still walking towards the others with Cap'n Cuttlefish. The darker skinned octoling was the first to explain, "Sorry we're late, Pearl had the map and got us lost!"she started, shooting daggers through her gaze at Pearl, to which she responded, "Did not!" as Marina continued, "So I called Cuttlefish here and he came to us to help us find the place." With that, Marina sat down, and as everyone was starting to talk to each other, The elderly leader of the group walked over to the kitchen and came back holding some boxes, "Well now that all of you are here, I think it's time to officially start the first meeting, of the Squidbeak Splatoon!" He then laid down the boxes, which ended up being anchovy pizzas, and cans of Quick Jump Orange soda. The rest of the day was spent with music playing, and everyone telling stories to catch everyone up, from 8's story of Tartar, her tests, the underground and Pearl's Killer Wail, to 4 and Marie's story of DJ Octavio's return, Callie's squid napping, and the loss and return of the Great Zapfish. That afternoon, there was shock, good stories, realization, piecing together of info, laughter, joy, and plenty of good food, and great music. However, like all good things, everything had to come to an end.

Agents 3 and 8 were the first to go. Agent 3 took the darkening sky as a sign that he and 8 should go so they could get home in time before it was too dark (and possibly dangerous). As they were saying goodbye, 4 quickly got everyone's attention, "before you go, we should get a group photo!" Everyone agreed, and soon enough the photo was taken, Cap'n Cuttlefish in the middle, surrounded by his team, with everyone smiling brightly, with Off the Hook and the Squid Sisters showed off their famous poses, and the other three agents flashed a peace sign. But nonetheless, they still had to part ways, so after a big group hug, the blue tentacled inkling, and the pink tentacled octoling walked back down the path. 8 had a large smile on her face, as she turned her head from side to side, listening to the noises of the night, noises she had never heard before that fascinated her and held her curiosity. This, coupled by the amazing day she just had, she felt nothing could keep her down., and that this was what she was meant for. 3 sensed the high she was at emotionally, and smiled, "Well 8, welcome to the Squidbeak Splatoon!" 8 laughed at the silly voice 3 used, and 3 joined her, since he used that voice because his brain was starting to run on fumes after an unusual but fun day, and was glad 8 didn't think of him as weird for having a moment of silliness. Their laughing soon dissolved to giggling and eventually stopped, but they walked back to 3's apartment, both smiling the whole way.

 **(Additional Note: I was starting to get tired by the end of this (not of the story of course) so I apologize if it's weird, rushed or rambly, but please let me know if it is, and if so, how bad it is ;-). As always, Veemo! and Woomy!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Quick Word Before You Start**_

 **Hello there! I am back with the first chapter on this new, spaced out upload schedule, which will be the norm for a while. But while I have been working away at the other chapters, A LOT has happened. For one,I have made a cover image for the story, which is half of a bigger and better quality photo of my drawing, which you can see in full at my google+ page (** **u/1/+Raptorus77 , insert self promotion joke here). But MUCH more importantly, other humans have read my story! It has legitimately has blown my mind away seeing how many people have read my little fanfic, and from so many places. It's actually a little daunting, but it's definitely pushing me to try not to let you guys down. You guys have left me some much appreciated encouragement, and ideas. That being said, I am anxious on how you guys will like this chapter, which I have put a few, tired late nights into, and gone (and thought) over a good bit. Either way I hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Reminder, I do not own Splatoon, or any of the related products, as much as i would love that for all sorts of reasons, it's Nintendo's, but I wouldn't worry, they seem to know what they're doing ;-P)**

 **Chapter 5: Oven Trouble**

This time, it was different, something she knew had to happen, as it would be silly to think it was always the same, yet it still filled her with a warm, pleasant feeling. This time as Agent 8 looked out the window, the dawn sky had clouds over the city, clouds which seemed to absorb the light and turn them purple and softer colors. She moved away from the window, careful to be silent as she walked away from the beautiful sight, as Agent 3 was still asleep. Admittedly she was slightly worried at first that 3 kept waking up later than her, since she wondered if it could be related to him being sanitized, constantly knocked out and unconscious underground, but decided that it was probably just the result of an exhaustive few days. As she walked around the apartment, looking her, she ended up in the kitchen, where something got her interest. The device was sitting on the counter next to the stove top, and looked similar to the object below the stove top. However, it was much smaller, just the right size for her to analyze it. She grabbed and pulled it, to which she felt resistance, which caused growing frustration, and her to pull harder. This time, it gave and the black cord flayed in the air, as 8 jerked back, her pink tentacles swaying forward. She quickly caught herself, holding the thing, with it's black power cord dangling below it. She brought it to the dining table and set it down, with the knobs and small door facing up. She traced her finger over the spacing between the knobs and the paneling of the machine, when she felt it give over a certain crease. She managed to utilize her fingernails to pry the black case enough to put her tan fingers between the space and force it off, exposing an array of wires behind it. As an octoling, she was accustomed to messing with technical and mechanical parts and computers. So even with her inability to remember events using those skills, something in her felt an urge to mess with the wiring, an urge she indulged. She began to first analyze the types of wires and their connections, something that let her know that the device's use was to heat up the opening next to the panels and knobs via coils. She then decided to see how well her mechanical skills were. She spent about ten minutes modifying the machine, disconnecting and reconnecting different wires, and soon plugged it back in the wall, when there was a soft thumping sound.

Agent 3 stepped out of the bedroom, wearing a wrinkled black t-shirt and matching sweatpants, and was glad that this time he got to sleep in his own bed, (while also thankful Agent 8 liked the air mattress so he didn't feel guilty). He looked over at the couch, where he assumed she'd be looking out the window again. She wasn't there, but unfortunately he did see her when he turned to look towards the kitchen, and saw her leaning over his toaster oven with it's wires strewn all around it. She was in the only clothing that was a good idea to give her last night, old white pajama pants that stopped just above her ankles, and a blue shirt with a worn out white logo, which was a little loose around her shoulders, with it draping to a little less than halfway on her right shoulder. When the pink tentacled octoling saw 3, stunned at what happened to his oven, she felt ashamed and blushed quite hard, though the light from the rising sun managed to hide the deep shade of red on her face. She slowly sat down in one of the chairs next to the table. Suddenly different wires began to spark, as the coils in the main compartment heated up and glowed, first a normal dull red, followed by a sea green, then many shades of purple, a mixture of orange and yellow, and finally a mixture of different shades of blue and pink, but then it burned out, and the wires popped with brilliantly bright bluish white sparks. It appeared her modifications worked… for about twelve seconds. The silence lasted about a minute, with 8 trying to avoid 3's gaze, and 3 looking at the octoling girl, hoping she would just look up at him.

The unspoken sentiments and silence, built up like tidal wave, until he couldn't stay silent anymore. The inkling exhaled, quickly calming himself. He awkwardly ran a hand up to the blue tentacles he had tied together on the back of his head. 'Well… I don't think I've ever seen it do that before!" 8 still remained quiet, and pulled her feet on to the chair, curling up, one arm around her legs, the other laying next to the oven. 3 sighed, he had no idea what to do next, he was kinda upset sure, but he was secretly impressed with the oven tinkering, and didn't want to scare or yell at her, or pander her like a child, she was becoming a pretty good friend, and he didn't want her to regret knowing him, especially since she was staying at his place and would be seeing him every day. His brain was starting to think of several things to say, and all sorts of potential scenarios, when he had a stark moment of clearness, and he sat down, and hoped he wasn't about to make it worse. "Alright," he moved a chair next to hers, and sat down, on hand on the chair arm, the other on the table, "I know it kinda looks bad, but it isn't, I swear". This didn't get a response, but he kept going. "I admit, when I first saw the oven I was upset, and I still am." This caused her to hold her legs tighter, and her hand on the table to clench up, causing 3 to worry, "But that feeling is pretty small and petty. I'm glad you're curious, and if anything, it's my fault, I should've made things clearer, and tell you not to do that. But if anything, I think what you just made it do is squidtastic!" This caused the octoling to loosen her body up, and turn her head to peek at 3, eyes wide with a hardened, yet worried look. He continued, " I think it's cool that you have the skills to do that, we just have to find a better way for you to use those without testing them on my appliances.," he added a nervous, yet genuine smile which caused the octoling to cheer up a little inside. "Either way," he shifted his body, his hand accidentally brushing against hers, causing 8 to instinctively twitch, but not pull away, as it oddly soothed and comforted the octoling. 3 feel odd when his hand brushed hers, his stomach had even more knots, and it momentarily distracted him. He silently gulped and continued, his face slightly blushing, and their hands still touching. He cleared his throat timidly, "(Mhmm) Either way, it's fine, I wouldn't get very upset over something like this, especially with you." This caused 8 to uncurl herself and lift her head, slightly glassy eyed, but smiling.

Agent 8 felt guilty, and when her mind thought of different scenarios of how Agent 3 might hold this against her, someone she'd been growing closer to, and who she would be around daily, she followed an instinct she knew was childish. She sat in the chair curled up and trying to hide from any possible issues in embarrassment and innocent shame. She enforced a mental barrier when she thought Agent 3 was trying to insincerely coddle her. But then, his honesty slowly broke through that barrier, and now she couldn't help but feel ridiculous she even acted this way. It was something she never would've done, but with the sudden range of emotions she'd been feeling those last few days since hearing that song (or at least to the first time she remembered meeting Cuttlefish) it was all new to her. So as she moved her feet off the chair and gave the inkling a thankful look, she silently resolved that in her new home, she would explore and manage these emotions that she had never felt in the underground. 8 stood up, which 3 also did, and she brushed one of her pink tentacles away from her face as she looked into his blue eyes, and he looked into her amber ones. The inkling saw a little bit of smile show on her face, as she softly, but sincerely said "Thanks 3." 3 was beginning to give her a reassuring smile and going to say "No problem," when 8 suddenly leapt into 3, hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder. The blue tentacled agent quickly balanced himself out before they could tumble over. Once he managed an equilibrium, he stood there a little awkwardly, group hugs where one thing, but he didn't really hug anyone individually, especially in an emotional moment like this. So he stood there hot in the face with his hands in the air for a few moments. Then… he relented. The embrace filled him with a warm, slightly emotionally off guard feeling, and his arms closed around 8's shoulders and back, and he lightly rested his cheek against her tentacles on her head. Whatever they wanted to get across to each other, was communicated better than if they ever used words. After a few moments, 8's head moved up, which caused 3 to move his head back as well. They looked each other in the eye, as their arms slowly dropped to their sides. As they pulled away from each other and ended the hug, 8 had a warming smile on her face as she giggled softly, which prompted 3 to do this same, at least until he realized something. His face blushed again as looked into 8's eyes, "Oh, uh… good morning." The latest Squidbeak agent's face went blank, before a sheepish smile crept on her face, and her face grew a little red again, "Oh cod you're right, well… good morning!" This prompted both of them to laugh, glad that the strange drama of earlier subsided and was dealt with. 3 and 8 then moved apart, the octoling sitting on the couch, and 3 went over, and picked up the oven, or at least it's remains. This caused the girl's guilt to start to build again, "Still...I'm sorry, it must've been expensive." 3 heard her worried voice and turned around, softly smiling and with a reassuring look, "It's fine I forgive. Plus it's nothing a run at Gizzco's and a shopping trip won't fix." This caused the 8's sudden wave of guilt to subside, and her mind slowly moved away from the issue.

3 on the other hand turned his back to her, as he sighed and his smile faded away, he knew it was going to take much more than just one Salmon Run to buy another toaster oven. 3 then went over to his bedroom, and changed his clothes, he put on a grey Splatfest t-shirt with a purple and green logo with "Splatfest" in white, black shorts, and instead of his black sneakers, put on blue laceless Dakroniks. He walked out of the room, looking over at 8, who was thinking about what she wanted to do first in Inkopolis. She looked over at 3, snapping out of her daydreaming. She noticed his new clothes, and when he nodded towards the bedroom, got the message, and went into the bedroom to change into the clothes she wore yesterday. She changed and as she left the room in her Squidforce t-shirt and black sweatpants she noticed the slightly tan inkling throwing away the remains of her 'experiment'. At this point, she didn't feel much guilt for it, considering the situation that device had gotten her into, she almost smiled at it being disposed and left behind, just like the insecurities of that morning. She was putting on her black boots, her mind enjoying the memories from the day before, when she remembered something 3 said. He also remembered, he remembered that he said they would go into Inkopolis Square and get her some new clothes. Since he now had to buy another toaster oven, he was thankful that the Squid Sisters had given him some money to pay for gear for 8 after they became friends with the octoling, something the tan octoling was unaware of. He turned and faced the octoling agent, "Well, yesterday I said we were going to go to Inkopolis, we need to get you some new clothes, I need to do a few runs," He quickly glanced over to the garbage bin and quickly shook his head, and moved on, "And since I don't have anymore food in my fridge, we need to get something to eat." This last bit had 8 smiling affirmatively and subtly nodding as she was starting to feel her hunger creeping in now that there was no melodramatic situation. So as she finished putting on her boots, 3 opened and held the door to the apartment with a smile, "Shall we be off?" 3 saw 8 walk up to him, mirroring his smile, "Lets!" With this, he closed the door behind him as they walked off to Inkopolis, with 8 keeping her smile thinking about how she was going to see Inkopolis in all it's glory, which caused 3 to smile seeing the excitement building in her. So the two gladly walked towards the city in the morning sun, wondering what the day might hold.

 **(Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to add some emotional occurrence here, and went with this route, since I have seen people who have lived sheltered lives actually react this way. Still, if it seems a little cringy, I apologize, I've been kinda anxious and a little tired these past few days, and while this story certainly helped relieve some stress, it did and some new problems ;-). Either way I might suggest you remember this story, as it may or may not be relevant to future chapters...)**

 **(Speaking of which, my next chapter will be uploaded next Friday, so look out for that, and I will see all then, Woomy, Ngyes and Veemo!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Hello There! As promised,I come bearing the latest chapter in 'New to the Splatoon'! However, I'd like to take this moment to thank one of my best friends, who has worked with me as an editor/idea manager. He has been the unfortunate victim of a guy suffering from lack of sleep and slight anxiety from working on this story, and in general life issues, and handling my slight deliriousness in stride. Thanks man, I would be struggling with this a lot if I didn't have your help. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Funfact, I don't own Splatoon or any of it's products/related properties, some random company called "Nintendo" does. I know! I never heard of them either! They must be doing pretty well though, owning the Splatoon IP, though they probably don't have anything nearly as big as that. ;-3)**

 **Chapter 6: On the Streets of Inkopolis**

Both agents were walking down the street, each enjoying a crusty seanwich (with Agent 8 savoring it a bit more). The streets were pretty empty as many of the city's denizens were still getting up, though it wouldn't be long before the streets were full of people. This eventuality concerned 3, since while there were inklings, urchins, jellyfish, and other residents, he wasn't sure how everyone would react with an octoling joining the group. However, seeing the wonder on his pink tentacled friend's face, made him glad, and pushed that concern to the back of his thoughts, though it was still there.

He decided that since that the best thing to do was to head over to get some clothes, after they had something to eat. So as they were enjoying their seanwiches, he thought of the first clothing shop that came into his head and headed there, 8 in tow. The two arrived at Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe, with 3 holding the door for 8 who flashed him a grateful smile. The octoling turned to see the store interior. It looked slightly empty, with white and cream walls lined with allsorts of wooden and metal decorations, and interesting wooden structures along the walls that acted as clothes racks. She was still observing the room in wonder and slight confusement when 8 heard an odd voice behind her. "Welcome to Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. Shouldest thou here thy coin spend, unto me shall great profit be!" Agent 8 quickly turned to face the source of the voice, still trying to figuring out what was just said, only to be confused even further seeing it was a jellyfish. 3 knew what she was thinking, everyone does when they first arrive, so he walked next to her and silently whispered, "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later," and proceeded to walk up to the jellyfish, much to 8's curiosity. "Hey Jelfonzo," 3 proceeded to give a friendly wave as he approached the store owner. "My friend and I are here to get her some new clothes." Jelfonzo looked at the octoling, "Very good, at which hour thee and thy lovely inkling friend have findeth something of int'rest, simply cometh to me with the prop'r amount of wage." Now both Agent 3 and 8 were confused, and not just by the translucent jelly's speech. Both of them seemed to have the same thought flash across their minds, "Wait, inkling?" 8 dwelled on this for a few moments, before deciding it was probably just a freudian slip or something, and didn't say anything about it. 3 also stayed quiet about it, but for a different reason. He realized that Jelfonzo, like many of Inkopolis' residents, hadn't seen an octoling, and thought 8 was just an inkling, something he decided might be better for everyone to think for the moment. With that still in the back of their minds, they shifted their focus back to clothes. After awhile of looking at all the clothes, 8 grabbed a few items, shirts, sweaters, pants, and skirts, and then went to the dressing room, which the blue tentacled inkling helped her find. She closed the door to the room she was in and proceeded to try on all the items she picked and in every combination. While she examined how she looked in those clothes, 3 sat on a bench by a rack off shirts, head resting on his lightly tan arm, thinking silently. He was glad Callie and Marie had covered for 8's gear, since he wasn't sure how well he could cover it by himself (especially with the oven incident earlier that day), though that made him feel a little cheap and ashamed. Nonetheless, those feelings were lost on his mind as he planned out the rest of the day, deciding which stores to hit when, and what else to do. "So, what do you think?" 3 looked up at the source of the familiar voice. Agent 8 was wearing a sea green t-shirt with a white Skalop logo, as well as black leggings with a blue stripe running down each leg. 3 stood up, "Honestly, I think you look great!" (though he thought she looked before anyway) he gave her a reassuring smile, which made her smile brightly, glad her friend also liked these new clothes. So they proceeded to go over to Jelfonzo and buy the clothes 8 selected as her favorite; four shirts, two pairs of pants, a skirt, and leggings. Normally 3 would've thought that as way to many clothes, but since they were the only clothes she was going to have for awhile. The owner of the store scanned the items, "Yond shall be'est 5,600 coins." 8 wasn't sure how expensive that was and worried she was burdening him. 3 assured her that she wasn't and payed, glad that he was preventing her from feeling guilty, and that the Squid Sisters had him covered.

The two thanked the owner of Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe, and headed off. 3 asked if she wanted to get new shoes, to which she replied no, "They work with everything else, so I don't need any new shoes." 3 nodded his head, "Ok, how about some headwear?" The octoling played with one of her pink tentacles with her tan fingers and thought about it, "Hmm, sure." And with that they were off to their next shopping destination. By now, the streets were more populated, as it was late morning, and had jellyfish, urchins, and inklings roaming the streets. This made 8 a nervous, and a little flighty, but she felt more comfortable with 3 by her side and just kept walking, excited to see what this new store would be like. 3 also noticed the rise of pedestrians, and kept a calm face, while keeping an eye out for anyone who might notice his companion was an octoling and try to cause trouble. Nonetheless, nothing happened as they arrived at Headspace with the blue tentacled inkling once again politely holding the door, much to 8's pleasure.

This store's interior was much different to that of Jelfonzo's, with more items throughout the room, be it tables, rugs, sets or boxes, it had a very natural and calm feel to it. This time she saw the store owner (well, owners) before anything was said, though she was still at least a little bewildered. She had never seen a sea slug before, and was caught a little off guard when she saw her, if only for a moment. The store owner was the first to speak as she looked at the two, "Ah, hello my little inkfish. Welcome to Headspace!" And once again, 3 took the lead here for 8, who was still absorbing the view of the store, the sea slug, and just noticed an emperor shrimp by the slug's head, on top of being confused at being confused for an inkling again, (which she once again saw as just a slip of the tongue). "Hi Flo, hi Craymond. My friend here," he gestured to 8 who waved politely (not that Flo seemed to notice), "Is interested in getting some headwear." Flo slowly nodded,"Ok, well, you know where to find me when you're done," the sea slug proceed to head to a backroom, with Craymond jittering above her head. 3 looked over to 8, "Well, do you see anything you want?" The octoling paused, and proceeded to walk around the store looking at all the tables covered with various hats and gear. She picked up a few hats, and looked them over, and tried on some glasses (though she quickly stopped since they blurred her vision). She continued to look around for a few moments, beginning to look over spots she already went to, not wanting to hurt 3 or Flo's feelings by having wasted their time just to leave with nothing. She was starting feel frustrated. Then she noticed a black strip of cloth with white patterns under a hat she already examined. Curious, she picked it up. It turned out to be a Black FishFry Bandana, with white patterns that used a few white Firefin logos sprinkled throughout it. She looked it over, the fabric, the knot in the front, the pattern, and tried it on, looking in a mirror at the bandana wrapped around her head. She really liked it, and she barely felt it on her head. She turned away from the mirror to face the inkling, who was following behind, making sure everything she looked at, was put back properly. "What do you think 3?" At first, he was surprised that out of everything, she picked a bandana. Nonetheless, he liked it, "I think it looks good on you." This caused the octoling agent to blush a little as she showed a slight smile. So with that, they bought it. It ended up costing 1,250 coins, which caused 8 to slightly frown, feeling like that might be a lot of money, but stayed silent since 3 had assured her it was fine earlier, even if she wasn't sure. Nonetheless, they left Headspace, with the octoling agent wearing the black and white bandana around her pink tentacles.

At this point, the Inkopolis was full of inklings, and a few jellies, and this caused 8 to act more shy, avoiding eye contact, and only looking either at the ground, Agent 3, the tall buildings around her or straight ahead into empty space. 3 could sense the octoling's shift in attitude, and had a sort of plan to help her shake her shyness. Earlier in the day, he figured that he could get enough money to buy another toaster oven within a day through a few Salmon Runs. However, he wasn't sure she was ready for them, and didn't want her first few days in Inkopolis to be working. What's more, while he was still worried that her being an octoling could cause some problems, he knew that with 8 living in Inkopolis, she couldn't just avoid everyone, and was going to need to know people other than him, and the other Squidbeak agents. However he had a plan, or at least most of one.

This plan started with a question, "8?" the octoling looked up from the ground and at 3 as he continued,"Do you want to try something?" The octoling's curiosity peaked, and her shyness started to drop, "What do you have in mind?" 3 looked her in her amber eyes, "How would you like to try some turf wars?" Agent 8 had heard of turf wars before from messages from Pearl and Marina via CQ-80 when she was underground, and had apparently practiced parts of the game during her adventures underground and against Commander Tartar when she described them to the other agents at their first meeting. So she was interested in it, and let 3 know she was curious. "Well how'd you like me to show you the ropes?" 8 only took a few seconds to think about this, but hearing how everyone talked about it, she was becoming excited, "Sure!" This caused 3 to smirk, his plan was starting to work. "Alright, well first, we're going to have to get you some new weapons." This made 8 stop and give the inkling a questioning look, "What about my weapons?" 3 stopped and grew hot in the face, he actually forgot about them completely, and was feeling embarrassed that he forgot she had them, and didn't even know where she put them. "Umm… Yeah, that could work." However, the octoling caught his blushing and embarrassed tone, which made her giggle in a friendly good hearted way, which caused 3 to uneasily smile and feel better about his obliviousness. So, they quickly headed back to 3's apartment, quickly grabbing a deep fried Shwaffle (which 8 enjoyed immensely).

Soon they were back in Inkopolis, now with two bags, with orange and blue tags on them (to show they were for turf war and nothing else) one with 3's Squidbeak Splattershot, Splat Bombs, and Sting Ray, and the other with 8's Octoshot, Seeker Bombs, and Splashdown gear, along with their ink packs. It turned out that 8's gear was sitting under 3's bed, falling there when she dropped it observing the room and apartment as a whole. After a quick explanation of the rules on the way there, 8 felt confident she knew what she was doing, and they eventually arrived at Deca Tower, eagerly, gladly and silently anticipating the rest of the day that awaited them, walking towards it with confident grins.

 **(Author's Note)**

 **(I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it was fun to start writing for Agent 8 out and about in her new home. Anyway, I have you any criticisms, ideas, or thoughts, feel free to let me know! You can expect the next chapter to be uploaded in about two weeks (give or take). And as always, Woomy, Ngyes, and Veemo!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

 **Hello there! I am back with the next chapter in 'New to the Splatoon'. So I know it isn't exactly two weeks since my last upload, but I did say "give or take", sooo... Either way, If I don't upload in a day or two of my stated deadline, then I either had something come up, and had to postpone it, or I own the Splatoon IP and will be making this story canon ;-) Also, If you look at the past chapters, especially the first one, they have been updated, in order to better flow with the story, as I go on, and the end of the story becomes clearer and more defined (no major changes, just things to make it flow better, or better to read). Alright, last note (for now), This chapter is a long one, something that will become more and more prevalent as the story goes, for narrative purposes (though I will still upload shorter chapters here or there). Either way, I truly hope you enjoy it!**

 **(In case you didn't know, Nintendo owns Splatoon and I don't. Though, maybe I should see Miyamoto about that, hmmm ;-P).**

 **Chapter 7: Breaking In the Turf**

The building itself stunned 8, almost stopping her dead in her tracks. She saw it from a distance earlier in the day and when she first arrived at Inkopolis, but one was at night,and both were from a distance, as they went to the shops through streets that avoided Inkopolis Square. Now that she was approaching it, it's bright billboards, glass doors, and overall size was truly nothing she could've imagined before. She smiled to herself as she and 3 slowed their pace entering the building, her new home just kept leaving her in awe. They soon entered the building, and while 8 wasn't as dumbstruck by the building's interior, she still admired how it looked, and kept turning her head to soak it all in. There was an elevator in the back for access for the upper levels of the building, and a door off and to the right in the back of the room. The lobby she and 3 were standing in was large, with several screens lining the wall with different games and matches, with an extra large screen straight across the front door, playing Inkopolis News. On either side of the door, were leather couches that formed a C shape, so as to allow any newly formed team to sit and talk to each other. So both inkling and octoling sat down on an empty couch next to each other, 8 feeling the leather and playing with the cushion and armrest to work out it's structure and 3 looking at the big screen to see what stages were available today. And there they sat, absorbed in their own worlds waiting for other team members, which wasn't long.

Their first teammate was inkling girl with the telltale long tentacles on each side of her head, which were green in color and dangled by her hips. She wore blue tinted sunglasses, a red and white Gamer Jersey, black shorts, blue and yellow Musselforge flip flops, and carried a yellow handled but dry roller. She approached the two, who both turned their heads to see the approaching inking. 8 started to feel uncomfortable and shy, curling her body up slightly, head dropping, much to 3's dismay. However, this new inkling didn't seem to notice, and excited sat down next the octoling. She smiled brightly, revealing one of her two beak points on her upper jaw was chipped, which caused 8 to straighten up with an inquisitive look. She seemed to take notice, which caused her to giggle as she started to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Susie, Nice to meet you two!" The rush of words caught both agents off guard, as Susie kept going, "I know what you're both thinking 'What happened to your beak?' Well, I earned on my first game of tower control when I kinda sorta tripped off a platform. Don't worry, I was fine, and now not only have I never tripped since then, I have this awesome chip. It kinda gives me personality." 3 was still a little shocked her words were so clear talking so fast, when he saw the green tentacled girl turn to 8, making him prepare in case anything started. "I really like you're bandana!" 8 straightened up a little hearing this compliment, and shyly replied, "Th-thanks," but the new inkling just kept talking. "They work really well with your tentacles, speaking of which, how'd you get them that way, mine can't doing anything, not that I care, I like the way they are." 8's shyness started to dissipate the more she listened to Susie's disarming, outgoing attitude. See messed with one of her tentacles by her face with her tan fingers, "Umm… I don't really do anything, they always look like this." 3 noticed his friends increasing boldness, and while he was glad she felt more comfortable, but he was still partly suspicious of Susie, especially with that question. Did she notice she only had four tentacles? And if she did, what was she going to do, and would she tell anyone. else if she knew? Susie looked at 3, "I like you're splattershot, did you get it from Ammo Knights?" 3's mind snapped back, and away from his thoughts,"Uh, yeah, though I've added some mods to it." Susie nodded, "That's pretty cool," she quickly turned to 8, I mean yours is cool too, I'm sure Sheldon worked really hard on it." 8 responded before 3 could figure out how to handle that question for her. "Well, I didn't get it from Sheldon." 8 was in fact wondering who Sheldon is when Susie once again continued, "Well it's still really cool, gotta love inkgenuity. Anyway, what you doing in turf war, I just come to meet new inklings, like you guys," She added, smiled brightly as she finished. At this point Susie's forthcomingness had made 8 all but forget her uneasy feeling earlier, and miss the inkling confusion again as the octoling explained it was her first time. This was fortunate for 3 since she would've said something about it at that point, and now 3's worries were at least, temporarily, laid to rest. 3 relaxed even more when he saw who their fourth partner would be.

He sat down next to 3 with a grin on his face seeing the two agents. 3 and 8 waving happily at the new inkling with 3 being the first to speak, "Hey! It's good to see you!" Agent 4 sat down, wearing his Squidbeak outfit that Marie gave him upon his recruitment. "It's nice to see you guys too," he looked over to Susie, 'And you are?" Susie took this in stride with her characteristic smile, "I'm Susie and it's nice to meet you!" The inkling quickly adjusted her sunglasses, and gave a rapid look around her. "Well, we have a full team, so I guess we just need to know where we're going." Almost on cue, a jellyfish wearing a pink t-shirt with Pearl and Marina on it, walks up to the couch, handing a sheet of paper to 4, who took and read it aloud. "Sturgeon Shipyard huh? Well, I guess we should go." Susie threw a fist in the air, "Sweet, that's one of my favorites!" The group got up and walked across the white tiled floor to the door that was off the right nd to the back. They went through the door, where a bus driven by a tired looking urchin with a dark shirt and jeans was waiting to take them to the stage.

In the short bus, Susie and 8 sat next to each other with the former dominating the conversation with the octoling giving short responses, while examining the urchin, and observing his behavior and mood out of curiosity. Meanwhile 3 and 4 sat across from them, talking with 3 letting 4 know what was on his mind. 4 scratched his orange tentacles, "Well you know it's going to come out sooner or later, I mean Marina told me and the Sisters that she might tell everyone about her being an octoling, and at that point, it will only be a matter of time." 3 slightly shook his head and gave the green eyed inkling a concerned look, "I know, but for the time being I just need your help to keep anyone from finding out at leastu for now until I can figure something out." 4 sat quietly for a moment, and then sighed, "I'll help." His mouth twitched in a slight smile before he continued, "So what do we need to do?"

In all honesty, 3 wasn't really sure how to do it, just that he had to keep Susie and whoever would take his place when he left from figuring out 8's identity, and as he just realized not ask her her name, lest that consume her thoughts and worries. Nonetheless, he did know what he to avoid and shared it with his friend. "Alright, well, we have to keep Susie, the other team, and whoever takes my place from seeing her change into her octopus form, or notice she only has four tentacles" 4 interrupted, "Wait, you're not sticking around?" "No, I need to do a few Salmon Runs for something, long story, don't ask. I'm just going to stick around for a match so she knows what she's doing and doesn't feel awkward." 4 decided not to ask then, "Ok, so how do we do that?" 3 was quiet for a bit, as he really had to think on how he was going to do that, when he had an idea, or at least part of one. Either way it was going to work. "I got it! So when we start, we have to put 8 on the far side of the starting point, with one of us next to her so they don't see her start out in her octopus form. Then throughout the match we just either stand between her and a teammate when she dives into the ink so they don't notice, and just distract the other team so they don't end up paying attention." 4 nodded slightly, rubbing the back of his neck, "And what about when we're not in the middle of a match?" This caused 3 to ponder, his eyebrows furrowed. 4 was right, it would be harder to keep anyone from noticing if they weren't in the middle of a match shooting each other full of ink. But soon enough he had an answer, though one he considered less reliable than his last one. "Well, if anyone starts saying anything that sounds like they're wondering about her, if anyone calls her an inkling outright, or start to ask for her name, then we're going to have to cause a distraction, or at least change the subject." "Wait, what do you mean 'call her an inkling?' Isn't that a good thing?" 3 rubbed the back of his neck, "other people have already confused 8 for an inkling, and I had to guess, she'll probably correct the next person who mistakes her identity. And that brings me to the final thing, DON'T TELL 8 **.** If she knows that we're worried, she might feel bad about being an octoling, and based on what she's been through (he remembered the stories she told him of certain tests and constantly being splattered for failing them) she should have to feel that way". 4 sighed, he wasn't so sure about keeping it a secret from 8, especially since it is about her. However he also understood 3's side of the argument, and would be lying if he also wasn't concerned about what could go wrong. So the orange tentacled inkling sat there debating with himself in silence for a few moments with 3 looking at him. Then 4 inhaled sharply, "Ok, I won't tell 8." 3 gave nod, "Thanks 4." 4's mouth changed into smiled, "No problem, I mean, we agents gotta stick together right!?" The blue tentacled agent glanced over at 8, apparently still talking to Susie. Seeing her enjoying herself, he couldn't help but smirk as he looked back at 4 and determinedly tell him, "Right."

While the two inkling agents were having this conversation, Susie was still talking to Agent 8, who had lost interest in the moody urchin driving the bus, and was mindlessly. Playing with one of the two tentacles on the back of her head. Then Susie asked something that snapped the octoling back to attention. "So what's your friend like?" 8 looked at her not sure she really heard the question, "Hmm?" The octoling looked over at 3 and 4, who seemed to be having an important conversation based on their reactions and movements, though they were speaking to soft for her to hear. 8 pointed at the two, "You mean…" Susie nodded her head in the direction of the blue tentacled inkling, "The guy you were with when I came in, he hasn't really said much, at least not to me." 8 looked back at Susie to continue this conversation, "Well he's really nice, he's been a great friend great friend since I've been here." The inkling gave her a questioning look, "Oh! I didn't know." This caught 8 off guard, causing her to start feeling concerned, though not for long. "Then let me welcome to Inkopolis! It must be so cool moving from out of town into the big city. So is this your first turf war?" The Squidbeak agent had a warm feeling, being welcomed to her new home, "Yep!" Susie suddenly got really excited, "Well then we better get you a good start and win it!" This caused 8 to chuckle as she once again addressed the original question, "Thanks! But yeah, he's a great friend." Susie's face then slowly morphed into one of thoughtfulness and she began to speak in a more serious and slower tone., "So are you and him, you know…?" The octoling raised a pink eyebrow with an inquisitive look in her eyes, "What?" Susie couldn't believe she could be so oblivious, "You know! together?" 8 never really had a situation like or about this, so she still didn't quite get it,"Like, living together?" It was the inkling girl's exasperated groan and expression that let her finally realize what she was proposing. "Oh!" Agent 8's face turned a bright and deep shade of red."N-no, he and I are just, um, friends." It was clear from Susie's expression she wasn't convinced, and that was very true. Just then the inkling saw something out of the corner of her vision, and she subtly turned a little more to see it better without being obvious. Agent 4 gestured toward where they were sitting. Then 3 looked in the same direction, his gaze landing on 8. Susie saw the blue tentacled inkling smirk and close his eyes with a glad air about him and turn to face his friend. The inkling looked at 8 again, who was still hot in the face. Her green tentacles swayed as she shook her head smiling a little mischievously. "I don't think so, I think he likes you!" 8's eyes widened and her pupils quickly contracted, as she somehow blushed even more and cleared her throat, "No, we're just friends," then she reaffirmed in a barely audible,yet curious voice as she relented a little,"Really?" Susie now had a pleased look on her face as she replied confidently. "I think so, just like I think you like him." 8 looked at the floor and brushed a pink tentacle that swayed in front of her face. She never really thought about it, attraction or love. She may not have been able to pick up on subtleties of emotions very well, or even control her own (as she embarrassingly remembered that very morning), but even with her amnesia, she wasn't oblivious. She knew what these emotions were, everyone did. But with everything that had been happening, those specific feelings just sort of slipped by her, but now she dwelled heavily on them. 3 was a great friend, but did he like her in a different way as well? Susie herself said she THOUGHT he liked her, which made her wonder why? Since he knew the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and probably several other inklings, what reason would he have to fall for her. And since she was an octoling and he was an inkling, how would it even work? She wasn't even she sure liked him in more than a friendly way either, though if she wasn't why was she blushing when Susie stated her observations, why'd she blush when Susie accused her of liking him back? And why was she worrying about it so much if she only saw him as friend? She was surprised at how deep she was thinking about this, could this be proof she wanted to be more than friends? This was starting to get dizzyingily too confusing. Something that is quite common when anyone thinks of such feelings, especially in their youth.

Susie was starting to get antsy as 8 remained in her thoughts, unsure if she accidentally pushed too far, or brought up a very touchy subject, or something, and was going to feel awkward for the rest of the day because of her. Then she noticed where the bus was, and used it as a chance to move away from the potentially touchy subject. "Oh hey! We're here!" 8 heard her go back to her quicker and more hyper voice. She took a deep breath and shifted those thoughts to the back of her mind, though they joined the growing list of other thoughts quietly buzzing around her head, louder than the others. 8 softly smiled as she looked up at the green tentacled inkling. "Good, let's go!" This made the inkling relax as she and everyone else stood up. Everyone gave each other a determined smile as they walked off the vehicle, girls first, and got ready to ink.

They walked up to a gate where they could see their spawning point for the match. A formal, yet tired voice was suddenly heard to their right, "Greetings everyone, just letting you all know that you will be purple and the other team will yellow." and everyone turned to face the origin of this voice. The inklings all smiled in an amused way, while 8 gasped so softly no one heard it, and stood still as her brain went spinning. Talking to them was a cat with black and white patternings on it's fur. But 8 recognized the markings and knew it wasn't just any cat, it was Judd. She remembered the memcake she had stored in her gear that was in the shape of the feline. She couldn't believe he was right in front of her, if anything she couldn't believe he was an actual, furry cat. However Judd just kept talking, not noticing the starstruck octoling and continued in a less formal manner. "Just between you and me, I bet some tuna chips that you guys would win, so don't prove me wrong to little Judd. Good luck!" He finished with a wink, before walking off to a tower that overlooked the entire arena. Agent 8 was still reeling from the surprising appearance of the feline, when she felt a nudge on her left shoulder and heard a curious cough. She looked to see the source of the action. It was 3, who was looking her straight in the eye. His eyes darted up to look at her tentacles, and then moved to focus on the others heads. I noticed his shift in gaze and followed it, unaware of what he was trying to say when she noticed something different about the two 3 was looking at. Their tentacles were now a deep shade of purple. Then 8 noticed the inkling's normally blue tentacles blend into the same violet color as he closed his eyes in concentration. She let out a quick "oh," as she pieced it quickly together, and changed her tentacles to that same color and shade for the time being, something that would allow her, and her fellow teammates to temporarily utilize the purple ink without getting splatted or any other potential problems from happening. She had to utilize this occasionally in the depths, though it pleased her to no end that now she was doing it on her own free will. Soon, she opened her eyes and saw one of the two tentacles that swung by her ears now a dark violet. She looked back at 3 who was giving her a friendly smirk, as he lead her onto the spawn point, where the others were waiting.

They all walked through a specialized door, which checked the limiter on their weapons to ensure, they were restricted to a single, specifically chosen ultimate ability in their gear and weapons. After they all passed through the gates, they walked over the the circular platform that acted as their starting point for the whole game, and watched the purple ink pulsating inside it. Soon they were all standing on it ,with Susie and 8 on the far side of the group, and agents 3 and 4 between them. They quickly changed into their squid and octo forms, filling up their ink tanks/packs on their back, changing back when they were done. At this point, 8 was practically bursting with anticipation, and wasn't she how long she could wait, which fortunately wasn't long. Soon, a large screen overlooking their battlefield, brightly flashed to life, as Judd and his white and grey clone, Lil' Judd where standing there, each with a flag. The two raised their flags, "Ready? Go!" and the two swung their flags down strongly, and the speakers around the arena began to blare with a song from the Chirpy Chips, starting the four were off, as they ran off towards the middle of the arena, covering the floor with purple ink.

8 was ran straight ahead, going faster than the inklings, shooting up the floor as she ran, and enjoyed seeing the purple ink spraying the air around her. The energy was building with each shot of the weapon as she rounded a corner and quickly looked at the screen. It flashed away from the shot of where both feline judges were standing earlier, and showed an aerial view of the shipyard, while showing the yellow and purple overtake the map. She looked straight ahead again, and veered right. Based on the map, there was a large area of yellow, that didn't appear to have any activity around it, appearing to be easy pickings. She covered a nearby wall in ink, and quickly swam up it to gain the height advantage as she closed in on her target. Soon, the octoling arrived and dropped down to the floor as she began to cover up the enemies ink with her own. This didn't go unnoticed, and soon a yellow tentacled opponent wearing a black mask, yellow t-shirt, camo cap and wielding two red squelchers approached to deal with her. Fortunately the octoling noticed the approaching inkling, and her adrenaline really kicked in. She lobbied an autobomb near to his location, hoping it would distract him as she began to fire on the enemy. However, the inkling lured the bomb, as it waddled towards him and tricked it into prematurely exploding, ending the distraction and focusing on 8. Blurs of purple and yellow flew in all directions, as Agent 8 and this other inkling circled each other, jumping and running. One of ink blasts flew past Agent 3, who noticed the activity on the map, and came over to help and maybe find were 8 went to. So when the Squidbeak agent noticed the ink flying, he turned and saw the yellow tentacled inkling engaging one of his teammates, though he couldn't tell way,he picked up the pace, his weapon at the ready. However, by the time he was in close enough range, it was over. The masked inkling had subtly splattered a wall during their engagement, and moved close enough to jump into the ink, swimming up the wall, and leap off it, diving towards the spray of purple ink in front of him, firing his dualies. This was the moment, he was no longer dodging, so she had her chance. They were both starting to be covered in opposing ink as their aims steadied on each other. However, one of the yellow inkling's shots missed and 8 splatted her opponent. She looked at the inky copy of gear laying on the ground and noticed a little inkling blob making his way back to their starting point to have another go. She looked up panting, her adrenaline at its highest point, and saw 3, staring at her, beaming brightly as he realized it was his octoling friend, now that there was no enemy blocking his view. 3 gave her a confident look and yelled, "Booyah!" 4 and Susie, weren't faroff, and while 4 was in the middle of his own skirmish, they both responded with the same cheer, knowing it probably meant something good. Hearing her team cheer her first splat in turf war, smiled proudly, a twinkle in her eye. She jumped in the air, a tan fist clenched and raised, "Booyah!"

The moment of celebration was cut short as a splat bomb landed at their feet. 3 jumped away before it exploded, sending yellow ink in all directions. While he escaped, he couldn't find 8. That was at least until he noticed a waves among some purple ink moving across the floor, towards the direction of where the bomb was thrown from. 3 followed close behind. He spotted the inkling with shorter tentacles, wearing a black cap, and glasses was perched on a platform holding her yellow charger, aimed on the octoling's movement in the ink. The inkling agent knew that 8 had noticed, and was going to engage her, changing out of her octo form. He had to do something before the enemy noticed her octopus shaped figure changing into her normal he fired his own weapon, even though she was out of range. His ink landed just short of the sniper, whose sights shifted to 3, just as 8 emerged from the ink. 3 kept firing as he ran around the platform, getting a few hits in, and but more importantly, keeping her attention on him. A goal which possibly worked a little too well, as the marksman fully charged her weapon, exhaled and then fired, splatting the agent in one shot. 3 saw nothing but black for a few seconds, as he made his way back to his starting point. Once he made it to his spawn point, he switched to squid form, quickly swimming through his team's purple ink to see if his friend still need help. He soon arrived to the platform, and looked up, where he saw his friend had taken the position of her defeated enemy and firing in the distance He smirked to himself, he wasn't surprised she beat the previous resident of that spot, there was reason she was on the Squidbeak Splatoon. A lightly tan hand swiped the sweat on his brow as he noticed that Susie was in a bit of trouble,and he activated his Stingray to help her.

The game went on, with purple ink dominating the shipyard, and everyone starting to feel pretty confident, at least until they had little over a minute left, and the music shifted to let everyone know it. The yellow tentacled team seemed to regroup and reorganize, making a comeback and pushing the purple ink back to the middle area. Here, the game seemed to stalemate, as neither team really gained any ground, and the arena remained split fifty-fifty. However, the clock kept ticking, and they were running out of time. 8 was arriving at the spawn point, having been hit by an enemy using a splatling gun. As she was getting her bearings when her ink in her ink pack started to bubble and glow. This caused her tentacles to react as well, using their bioluminescence to glow a vibrant violet, showing her Splashdown was ready. She then had an idea. Using the starting platform as a launch pad, she shot herself in the air,where she headed toward 3. The inkling agent was taking cover behind a metal box, pinned by two inklings who had decided to improve their chances against him together. He was starting to get covered in yellow ink when he saw the air around him slightly turn purple, before there was a large explosion of ink as 8 crashed down. They looked at each other, giving each other an affirmative nod as they joined 4 and Susie against the other two enemies in the remaining seconds. The speakers blared, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Game!" Their weapons were disabled as everyone stopped, and began to make their way back to their starting points and off the arena. Soon, both teams were waiting outside the gates of their respective spawn points, asa jellyfish in a black and white long sleeved shirt, went around the shipyard, closing it off temporarily using yellow caution tape with the word 'game' in black. Both teams waited anxiously for the results, which wasn't long. The large screen overshadowing the match stage once again flared to life, as it showed Judd, and Lil' Judd over a bar. The bar filled up to about the quarter of the way on each side,one purple and one pink, and both teams held their breaths. After what seemed like hours, the bar filled up completely as judd hoisted a flag, and his younger counterpart flew back in surprise. The difference wasn't very noticeable, but undeniable, the bar had been filled up to fifty-seven percent in purple, meaning they covered that amount of the shipyard, winning the game.

The Squidbeak agents and Susie shouted happily upon realizing they won. 4 rested his weapon on his shoulder, brushing against his orange tentacles as he closed his eyes and smiled to himself at how well the team did. Susie spun around, moving fast with the the built up momentum from spinning with her roller as she slowed down, grinning, flashing her chipped beak as her tentacles swung to the side as she slowed down. 3 fist pumped, and stood confidently with a smirk on his face. And the octoling couldn't believe it leaping in the air, lifting both arms in the air, one holding on to her octoshot, and the other wide open, as she squealed with joy, "Yes!" and smiled brightly. However, she stumbled a bit as she landed, and lost her balance, throwing her arms out for balance. She managed to stabilize herself as she slowed the waving of her arms, and straightened up, and her face grew flushed. She had moved towards 3 when she stumbled for balance, and he came over to see if she was ok. Now that she stood up straight, she was awkwardly very close to her inkling roommate, standing eye to eye. They looked into each others eyes, one starting to get lost in her amber eyes, and she into his crystal blue ones. They then noticed Susie looking at them, and both giggled sheepishly as they stepped back, their cheeks still glowing warmly, much to Susie's silent amusement. 4 walked up to the two along with susie, as she said, "We won guys!," she looked at 8, "Not bad for your first turf war!" 3's blushing faded (as did 8's) as 4 gave her a smirk, and 3 rested a hand on her shoulder, grinning proudly with an encouraging look.

Soon the bus came back to pick them up. They got on the bus, their tentacles regressing to their original colors. This time, 3 and 8 sitting together, and 4 and Susie side by side. As his tentacles once again took on their natural blue color, he took the opportunity to let his octoling friend know he was going to run some errands while she could keep playing with 4 and Susie,but adamant he would come back for her at the end of the day when they were done.. At first, she became nervous about not having her friend with her, but steadily grew more confident as she thought about how well she did, and still had 4 and Susie to stick with, so that when they arrived at Deca Tower to drop 3 off and pick up his replacement she lost any sign of her previous shyness. As the inkling got off the bus, he turned to his teammates and more specifically 8, "See you guys when I'm done!" They all waved back saying goodbye, as he headed off for Grizzco's.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. 3 saw who would be replacing his spot on the team as he left, a darker skinned guy with teal tentacles, a leather jacket, jeans, and a blue and black beanie, carrying two squelchers. 3 couldn't tell much about him, but as everyone on the bus soon found out, he was a pretty reserved fellow, and seemed slightly off put, when Susie sat next to him, and began to talk to him in her usual rapid fire way, much to 4 and 8's slight amusement as they saw the two in the seats behind them. He was good with his dualies however, which was proven during their matches for the rest of the day. 8 enjoyed the turf wars, losing a few, but her team staying on top for most of them. 3 on the other hand, was working his suckers off, collecting salmon eggs and fighting back the mutated fish. By the time he was done, he had gone on five back to back runs, almost coming short in the last two. But, as tired and sweaty as he was, he now had enough money to cover the cost of an new toaster oven. and he went off to buy it. 4 and 8 were outside talking about the turf wars of that day as they stood outside the tower, waiting on 3, since it was getting late and they closed the tower and matches for the rest of the day, and 4 offered to stay and keep the octoling company after Susie and the other inkling left the group (though Susie insisted on seeing her around). 8 didn't mind, as she enjoyed seeing the city once again as the day ended and night began, and 4 happened to be good at holding a conversation. They were in fact in the middle of a conversation on potential strategies when 3 approached the two, carrying a toaster oven identical to the one he used to have (though shinier, and not nearly as fried). As the oldest of the three approached his friends, he noticed how much they were enjoying themselves, and at first it gladened him to see his friends enjoying themselves. But the more he got closer, the more his thinking changed. They were really focused on their conversation, and didn't seem to notice him approach, and 3 could hear 8 laughing at what was apparently a funny joke as she doubled over laughing, before straightening up again, giggling. Normally he wouldn't mind seeing two of his friends together, and if it was Marina and 8 or 4 and Marie or something, maybe he wouldn't mind. However, something about 4 and 8 getting on together by themselves rubbed him the wrong way. So he continued walking towards the pair, hiding these feelings as he greeted them both warmly. "Hey guys!"

The two looked over to 3, and smiled, waving as they greeted him. The blue tentacled boy, was soon next his fellow agents, and he instinctively positioned himself next to 8, his body slightly in front of hers, his arms crossed. 4 turned his attention to 3, noticing the oven he put on the ground, "So, I guess you got everything done?" 3 seemed to glare at 4, giving him a curt, "Yeah." 4 was off put by this tone, but then 8 spoke up, "So where'd you go?" The blue tentacled agent turned to face the octoling, his voice suddenly warmer, and his gaze softened, "Well I just went over to Grizzco's, so I could get this," gesturing over to the toaster oven he put on the ground. 8 had an inquisitive look on her face, "Wait, you went on a Salmon Run?" 3 nodded his head, "Yeah?" She tapped her foot almost impatiently as she told 3, "I've always wanted to go on a Salmon Run!, It's one of the few things I remember I wanted to do," as she drifted off a little thinking of the few memcakes she had among her gear at 3's apartment, eventually coming back to the conversation, though a little more reserved. 4 spoke up, drawing the attention of the two, "Well, maybe next time." 3's gaze hardened again and his passive aggressive tone came up as he faced 4, "Yeah, next time." At this point 4 was starting to get frustrated, why was 3 acting this way to him, when they were fine earlier that day. He was going to say something about, when he noticed 3's almost protective stance, gaze as it darted to 8, and then back at him. 4 relaxed, almost smirking as he pieced it together. He had seen other inklings in the square act this way, and even he himself felt this way at first when he saw how well 3 got along with the Squid Sisters when he first met him. He took a step back, which seemed to put 3 at ease a little.

8 soon got everyone's attention, "Hey 3, your shirt's wet, did you go swimming or something?" The inkling sheepishly smiled in return realizing how sweaty he had gotten, "Um, No, that's from uh, working at Grizzco's all day." 8's face was concerned, "You must be pretty tired then, we should get home. I mean, I wouldn't mind a rest either." as she rubbed a sore spot on her shoulder, enjoying the thought of soon being able to rest her sore, tired body, even if she still had some energy left. 3 concured, as he was indeed exhausted, and didn't know how much longer he could go before he started to feel too groggy. 8 started in the direction of the apartment, "See you 4! It was great turfing with you." The green eyed inkling waved, "No problem, see you later." She kept walking, leaving both inklings out of her ear range and 3 feeling embarrassed as he realized how he instinctively acted. 4 beat him to his apology, "Don't worry, it's fine, everyone feels that way about someone." he finished with a quick, sly smile and wink. 3 remained silent, with a contemplative air around him, and unsure of what he meant by that last bit. He looked his fellow agent in the eye, and his head bobbed a little in understanding and thanks, "See you soon 4," and as he turned and started to walk towards the pink tentacled girl, he stopped, and turned around, "And thanks for your help." The orange tentacled inkling grinned, and waved, "No problem, Squidbeaks always watch out for each other." 3 smiled back as they both turned away from each other walking in opposite directions. 3 soon caught up with the octoling, as they made their way out of Inkopolis Square. After a bit of walking, 8 started to feel a wave of sleepiness wash over her as she yawned. She felt a little silly at how loudly she yawned, and watched the ground, as her cheeks took on s soft red tone. He saw the look on her face, when he instinctively also yawned embarrassingly loud as an aftereffect of her original yawn. This caused 8 to giggle softly, a warm and pleasant sound to 3. He chuckled in response, which erased any embarrassment the octoling had before hearing his, admittedly charming laugh. The couple continued walking back, having enjoyed their day on the town.

 **(Author's Note)**

 **(Well, there it is, I finally wrote a battle scene for this story, something I may need to do in the future. ;-P Just so you know, the next chapter should be up in about two weeks again, but remember, it may be off by a few days. Either way, I'll see you next chapter, Veemo, Woomy, and Ngyes!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello There! It is I Jaster Kryze with another addition to New to the Splatoon! First things first, while I have already said this, I have to say it again. A HUGE thanks to my friends, they have had to put up with an anxious tired wreck... who also goes by me. I owe them a lot. Anyway, back to the story! This chapter was pretty interesting. First, It wasn't going to exist at all. Then I decided to throw it in before the original chapter 8 (now Chapter 9) as short fluff. Before it finally turned into a longer story than anticipated, and no longer as useless fluff. So It was interesting (but fun) to write. I sincerely hope you like it, so without further a do, let's begin!**

 **(Just in case you didn't know, I don't own Splatoon... OR DO I?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! But no, I really don't.)**

 **Chapter 8: Roller Coaster of a Day**

He closed the door behind him as he came in. Agent 3 had gone for a walk to think earlier that morning, having gone toward the Inkopolis docks. He was thinking about Agent 8, so far he had introduced her the other Splatoon agents (while also meeting a new agent himself), and showed her around Inkopolis. Now he was wondering what he should do today, and whether they should just take a break in his apartment after the pretty filled day they had yesterday. He had been walking for a while, only stopping for a few minutes at the start of his walk to watch the sunrise over Inkopolis. He deliberated it in his mind, trying to figure out what he should do, not wanting to rush her, but make sure she could enjoy this new world she seemed to relish every second of. He had gotten pretty far, when an idea struck him, one that he felt was fairly ingenious. He was going to show her some more of Inkopolis, while making it a relaxed, restful day. Which prompted him to head back for his apartment.

So he crossed the the threshold of his apartment, feeling pretty confident in his plan. Then he suddenly noticed how quiet his apartment was. When he left, 8 was still asleep, probably still tired from a long day of turf wars. He went over and opened the blinds in front of the living room window. He turned back around, and walked over to his bedroom. He lazily messed with his plain yellow long sleeve shirt, tugging at the bottom of it over his black shorts. He adjusted the bill of his black cap, turning the bill to point backwards. He glanced over at the air mattress he set up for his octoling roommate, the sheets upturned and pillows ruffled. He stopped, looking over the bed, his mind rewinding back to when he first entered, not recalling seeing her shoes by the door where she had left them the last few days. He lifted his hat, and scratched his two longer blue tentacles, which fell, and hung loosely at about his jawline, before tucking them carefully back in his hat. Had she gone out somewhere, or did someone from the Splatoon come by to hangout with her, and then decide to take her somewhere? Either way he went to check his shellphone to see if she left him any messages about it, when he realized it wasn't on him. The inkling freaked out a little when he realized it was gone as he tried to remember where he left it. His brain scoured through his recent memories for a few anxious seconds before 3 remembered. He had left the device on the sink counter when he took a shower the night before, and had failed to pick it up prior to collapsing on the bed out of exhaustion. He walked over to the bathroom, kicking himself for forgetting it last night and that morning. He was about to kick himself even more so.

He pushed the slightly ajar door, as he walked across the tiled floor and grabbed the his shellphone on the close end of the white sink counter. He quickly checked his notifications, putting it into his pocket, after seeing there were no messages or missed calls. He folded his arms, turning to lean against the counter, about to sigh in frustration when he froze in his tracks. His gaze was focused on the floor, not daring to look further up, even if his life depended on it. His current view would've been pretty normal, just the white tiled floor, and a bathmat along the bottom of the white bathtub, except for the tip of a pink tentacle with subtle, lighter pink rings around it, barely seen at the top of his vision. But he definitely saw it. 8 was laying in the water, taking deep calming breaths, the surface completely filled with bubbles, her head propped against the edge of the wall and rim of the tub, black eyelids contentedly closed, and the tentacle that ran down the left side of her face, lazily hanging over the side, as she had a faint, content smile on her face. 3 remained glued in a fairly awkward position, bent forward from when he was going to lean back. His face was blushing the brightest red possible, his flushing reaching to the tips of his ears. He figured from the lack of yelling, or just any sounds in general from his octoling roommate that she hadn't noticed his accidental intrusion. This was his moment. He closed his eyes (just to be safe), and slowly turned around careful not to alert her of his presence. He used the skills he had acquired from two years of being a Squidbeak agent to stealthily feel his way to the door, not making any sound, before he bolted for the living room and closing the door behind him, with all the subtlety of Pearl using a microphone.

"Hm?" One of 8 's eyes half opened, slowly scanning the room for source of the disturbance. She didn't find anything, but she noticed the door she left partially open was now completely closed. She sighed, 3 must've come back, noticed she left the door open, and must've closed it for her. When she woke up that morning, she noticed her inkling friend wasn't in the apartment. Still sore from the day before, she decided to try out a bath, wondering if that would help, while also just curious as to how it would work, and what it would feel like to be in a pool of water. Unlike when she used the shower, the bathtub was pretty straightforward and easy to figure out. She had looked at the surface of the water with a suspicious gaze. Truth be told she was nervous at the idea of submerging herself knowing how it usually ended when someone fell into a body of water. But soon enough, she managed to convince herself how ridiculous it was to apply that to something that was clearly safe since, 3 clearly had it for a reason. So she cautiously put a tan foot in the water, causing its level to rise. It sent a shock through her nerves, resulting in small gasp, but the initial feeling quickly faded, replaced by a consistent warmth. Intrigued by this sensation she put her other foot in as well, and soon laid down in the tub, the water level resting just at her shoulders. Immediately she had felt a soothing, warmth, and almost weightless sensation completely envelope her, starting from her skin radiating into her body, removing any feeling of her aches and hints of exhaustion before, leaving her in a state of peace, and comfort she never thought was possible. It had grown better when she used soap to wash herself, which caused the water to bubble, covering the surface, which had left 8 happily messing with surface with her feet and fingers, before she had chosen to relax a little more, propping her head against the wall and tub rim, free to just not think for a while. She sighed, she must've been in there longer than she thought if 3 was back. She softly mumbled to herself, "Oh well, time flys…" the rest of the sentiment completed in her mind as she tightened her closed eyes. The octoling sank a little in the water, now submerging her completely, soaking up every last second in the water. She blew out some bubbles and listened to them gurgle towards the others on the surface. After a few seconds, she decided to join them, and rose from the water and got out of the bathtub, pulling it's plug as she left.

3 was silently panicking, like a salmonid that swam up the wrong way and straight into a roller. He had no idea what he should do. He figured she heard him close the door, and if not, then definitely his heavy footsteps from when he bolted for the living room. He buried his face in his hands, groaning a little in worry. The thing was, he wasn't sure why he was this freaked out. Oh, he knew that it was a bad situation, and chances were it was going to make things awkward for a while, but in all honesty, he had accidently walked in on people changing before, (not often, but it had happened), and he apologized, left a little flushed, and if he met them again, they would just make a little joke about it, or silently agree to forget about it to the day they die. This time, he felt very guilty, like he violated something of critical importance, and could only think of the worst case scenario reaction she'd have. What was it about 8 that made him feel this way?

The soft footsteps that approached pulled him out of his thoughts, but only threw him into a whole new level of fear and anxiety. 8 stood in the doorway, leaning against one of the doorposts, arms crossed. Her pink tentacles, curled up just below her shoulders, having a more noticeable sheen from the water. She was wearing a white tank top with a red collar, and had black sports shorts with a white edge along the hem. Her tan skin seemed to have a soft aura around it from her bath. She watched 3 curiously, noticing he seemed on edge about something, "Hey there, um, good morning 3!" She flashed a small smile, her eyes closing a for a brief second. 3's head hung low, not daring to look his friend in the eye out of an odd mixture of guilt, and admittedly not wanting his brain to even approach the idea of her in the bathtub. He managed to get out a soft, "Hey." This caused 8 to frown a little as she pushed herself off the doorpost, and walked to the clearly antsy agent. "Are you ok? You seem… off." He looked up, and saw her looking down on him, and could see the concern becoming more evident in her amber eyes. His stomach started to flip-flop, and he started to debate with himself. She seemed unaware of his accidental intrusion. This should've put him at ease, but the odd guilt he felt kept building in him. His mind was buzzing, working itself more and more to decide a course of action. Then, the confusion cleared, and he decided to go with what felt like the best decision. "I'm sorry." It was soft, but clear, and his body tensed up in anticipation of what was about to come. 8 just looked befuddled at this response, "Sorry? For what?" 3's confidence in his choice quickly started to decay, as his face flushed a bright red from his cheeks to his ears. He awkwardly scratched his head below the back of his hat, "Umm…" He seemed to subconsciously refuse to continue speaking, wanting nothing more than to just hide and hope they'd both forget, but the clear curiosity on 8's face, brought on by his apology, quickly overided this decision. "Ahem, Well, you see. I… kinda… sorta walked in on you earlier." He immediately followed up by closing his eyes tightly, and tightening his body, his upper half bending over a little. She was taken aback by his actions, before she decided to focus on his statement. She mulled it over, when was he talking about, he was gone when she woke up, the only he could've seen her do anything this morning was…

With that realization, everything else fit into place. Her face mirrored his, blushing to the point that the tone her skin took from her ears to the rest of her face almost matched the color of her tentacles. She took a shy step back instinctively repositioning her arms into a crossed position over her breast without realising she did. While 3 couldn't see any of this, he could hazard a guess at her reaction pretty easily. Agonizing moments of silence passed, the octoling struggling with the wave of embarrassment that had washed over her to say something, and when she did, it just affirmed 3's worries. It was soft, almost a whisper, gradually growing a little louder, "S-so, you um, mhm, you saw me… while I- I was-" She was cut off, by the inkling, his eyes snapped open, and suddenly on his feet, his hands open and held out in front of him, causing her to just watch him in surprise, her previous nervousness temporarily forgotten. Since he had decided to let her know of the source of his guilt, he had just sat there, all wound up and regretting saying anything at all. But when she put it all together, and he could hear the shock and possible fear in her voice, something in him instantly cut through his nerves, and gave him the strength to speak honestly, if not a little too quickly. "No. Nononnono I didn't see anything, I swear to cod I just forgot my phone in the bathroom and I went in there to get it I didn't see you, I mean I did, Not all of you! I mean, I saw the end of one of your tentacles and that was it I left as soon I saw it I didn't see anything, (sigh) I promise." 8's arms hesitated a little, but slowly fell to her sides, her mouth no longer agape, but held in a straight, neutral position. She looked deeply into his eyes, her gaze had a slight edge to it as she looked him over, reading his body language, trying to see if he was telling the truth. He sounded genuine, but she was going to make sure, and ended up focusing on his eyes. She peered into his bright blue eyes, studying them intently, searching for any sign of lying, her trust in him coming into question. But all she could see was hints of shame, and complete sincerity in his gaze from below the bill of his cap. Her amber eyes quickly lost their glare, and filled with softer, kinder glow. The inkling closed his eyes again, still feeling ashamed, and waiting for 8's reaction, feeling it would probably understandable, having missed the change in her eyes. Then it happened. It was soft, but unmistakable, and caught him completely off guard, and left him dumbfounded. 8 was giggling.

He stared blankly, as the soft bubbly noise, grew into a good hearted and proper laugh, causing the octoling to raise a hand over her mouth, her body shaking a little from it all. She eventually slowed to a stop. She sighed, and wiped away a tear that was building in one of eyes from the laughter. She was enjoying the irony of it all. Not even a day ago, she was in a similar situation, except in reversed roles. Know she was the one with their head on straight. "3," she started, seeing he was reasonably confused with this response, "It's fine, it was an accident, right?" He gave a small nod, as she continued, "Then your fine. Look, I trust you." the corner of her mouth tilted upwards, "I'm glad you told me." He looked down, his face in thought. Surprisingly, his brain was trying to get him to feel frustrated. He had spent all that energy, and gone through such agonizing waiting, and had his heart in his stomach, beating furiously, for nothing. His mind surprisingly wanted nothing more, than just to shout 'really!?' But he couldn't. Her kind, trusting laughter, eased him, and made him feel the best he had all morning. So know, he looked up, and smiled, having earned 8's understanding, and smiled gratefully at the girl, "Thanks 8." The two stood there in companiotive silence, both glad that they had moved on. Then 3 went over to the kitchen, to try to figure out what they could eat for breakfast. He figured now that he could move on from his earlier blunder, he could let her know his idea for the day. "So, 8..." She had moved over to the table, and was sitting in the seat opposite of the kitchen, "Yeah?" watching him curiously. He opened a cabinet with the few appliances he had to give him suggestions for a meal. "I had an idea, I'd kinda like to show you something later. I'd think you might like, you know, it if your up for it I mean." He waited for a response, and waited a little more. "8?" He turned around. She was frozen in her seat, her hands grip frozen on her knees. But it was her eyes, that caused him concern. They were wide, and they seemed to quiver a little, altogether conveying a clear sentiment, fear.

Her breathing was quickening, faster and faster, as feelings of helplessness and fear washed over her, reliving some of her worst memories. 3 was really starting to get worried. He noticed her gaze was centered on something specific, and he turned to follow its path. It fell on the cabinet he opened, he was wondering what could possibly stir such a reaction. There was an electric beater, a strainer, and an old toaster. He was going to just ask what was going on when he caught something in the corner of his eye. There, in the corner of the cabinet, almost in the next opening, was black blender, with a clear container. His head turned in quick succession, to 8, and back to the blender, confirming his realization. Everything clicked in that instant, as he remembered that day, his hand tracing the space between his right eye and ear without him even realising it. He sighed mentally, 'Everything's going sooo well today isn't it!' he hurriedly thought. He quickly moved over to the seated octoling crouching down in front of here, to look her eye to eye, though her gaze seemed distant and unfocused now.. "8. 8! Come on!" he stopped, deciding to try not to sound so panicked. He placed a hand one of hers, on her knee, and slowly exhaled, and speaking in a softer, more calming tone, "8, you're ok, Tartar's gone, you made sure of that. Your safe, I'm here." A few tense moments passed by, when 8 flipped her hand, holding his, and gave it a soft squeeze. He returned the action, and this response seemed to help pull her out of it, her amber eyes slowly coming back into focus, her breathing slowly coming back to a normal pace. Meanwhile 3 thought about what he just said, "You're safe, I'm here." he stopped for a moment, what did he mean by that, and why did he feel determined to keep that promise and a determined sentiment around that, keeping his word no matter what might come? His momentary distraction was temporarily cast aside for now, when 8 spoke up, "H-heh," she started, her voice soft, but strong, only wavering a little a she began, "it's almost kinda funny, that's the second time you saved me from a blender." Her beak showed a little, as she awkwardly smiled a little, quickly brushing her eyes to hide the tears that were going to be shed in her panic attack. There were a few tense moments of silence, before she awkwardly added, "(sniff) Well this has been an interesting morning hasn't it?" 3 slowly nodded, awkwardly smirking ever so slightly in an attempt to ease the situation, as he started to straighten up, but 8 stopped him. She lightly pulled his hand back towards her, causing him to stop and focus on her a little off guard at this sudden movement, and unsure of the intention behind it. 8's face flushed a little, realizing what she was doing. Her face turned a little more serious as she looked at the blue tentacled inkling, the two pulled in by the other's eyes. "Thanks 3, it means a lot to me." 3 blushed a little himself at this gratitude, his brain quickly scrambling to figure out how to sound kind, but nonchalant about it at the same time. He cleared his throat, and stated encouragingly "Of course," realizing that might have come across as arrogant, he quickly added, "Uh, no problem." He felt he was quickly losing his footing, and tried to sound more confident as he finally ended, "(Mhm!) I'm glad I can help." and then he shut up, hoping he wouldn't dig himself further into the hole he thought he was pretty deep into. 8 noticed the blushing on his face, but kept it to herself, the whole morning had seemed to be one long strange incident, and didn't want to jump to any conclusions about his flushed face (even if some of those conclusions might've made her face grow hot herself) Then they both realized they were still holding hands. They let go at the same time, awkwardly chuckling a little,'Heh heh…" trying to break the awkwardness of it. 8 in particular deciding his face must've been red because of that, which to her surprise, made her feel a little disappointed. So she decided just to convey her gratitude without words, looking gratefully at the inkling agent, who in response, smiled a little, glad he was there to help her. The awkward edge that clung to the silence faded, and it became quite comfortable for a few seconds. 3 used this time to slowly move back to the kitchen, and push the blender out of sight, closing the cabinet door. This was immediately followed by the sound of the silence breaking as 8 spoke again, grinning a little as she started "Sooo, what were you saying before 3?"

They had been walking for a while, having turned away from the beaten path a while ago. She was anticipating her destination fairly eagerly. They left the apartment pretty late into the afternoon, the blue sky having a darker tone, as the sun began its decline, shadows starting to grow. 8 played with a yellow bracelet, she had among the things she collected underground. When she was putting it on, she asked her companion where they were going. He had put his headset, it's ink adjustable LEDs currently off, around his neck, just in case he needed it, and turned to face the octoling as he opened the door for her, coyly smiling, "You'll see." Now, she was trudging through the forest, tall trees surrounding her in every direction, following 3 across the leaf and branch littered floor. She could hear the distant songs of birds in the trees above them, their sweet songs cut off by the crunching of dead leaves beneath her feet. She took a few quick steps, now walking alongside the inkling, his vision focused on the area in front of him. He hadn't been this way for months, generally just busy with Squidbeak business, and then the whole thing when he went with Cuttlefish and the metro happened and… well, he just hadn't been there for a while. They forest had grown and changed a fair bit since he was last there. The small path he had once worn out when he first made it two years ago was gone, lost among the scattered leaves and branches. But there were enough that was still familiar that he could head in the right direction, or at least vaguely. He was hoping he wasn't just leading them into the middle of nowhere, when he noticed a thicket starting among the trees, slowly growing thicker and thicker in front of him. His eyes grew wider as realized where he was, stopping, and searched it carefully, his gaze landing on a group of vines that grew into a shape that vaguely resembled a arrow. He approached it, and turned his head to look at the octoling, who returned the look, a curious glint in her eyes. "We're almost there." he announced proudly, pulling aside some vines, causing the branches they were attached to to move away, revealing a path through the thicket, the clearing made possible by the branches having grown into each other to make a sort of crude archway. He nodded his head toward the archway, gesturing for 8 to go first, which she did, with a polite smile as she walked by him and through the path the thicket had made. 3 walked through, using his arm to slowly allow the plants to move back into their previous position, essential 'closing' the hidden entrance. He picked up his pace a little, to catch up with his friend, who was waiting for him, a little ways off, slowing down once he was once again side by side. The earlier part of the forest was already interesting, but now, 8 was fascinated. The winding, twisting branches above her that randomly, yet intricately intertwined, creating a strange, almost mysterious atmosphere around her. The earlier calls of birds was suddenly missing, the only sound being the crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot. Her eyes were slowly picking up more and more details as her pupils adjusted to the darker lighting around her, noticing the intricacy with which the branches and bushes grew out. Then as they turned a corner, there was a yellow light hitting shining across the ground in front of him, and 3 suddenly stopped, causing 8 to do the same her curiosity growing, were they there? As it turns out, they were, 3 walked up into the light, faced her, and looked to his left, at the sharp turn the path took in that direction. He slyly smiled, "We're here!" and bowed, moving his hands to gesture in that direction, before quickly straightening himself up, and awkwardly dropped his hands to his sides, realizing, how corny he just acted. 8 giggled a little at the silly antic and slightly shook her head, her pink tentacles swaying in response, as she gave him a silly look, easing him a little, as he sheepishly smiled in response, as she walking by him, and out of the path.

The light was blinding at first, her eyes blinking rapidly as her eyes, as her eyes were caught off guard. She raised a hand over her eyes to shield them from the overwhelming light, as her pupils dilated and she could see everything around her. She gasped a little at the sight. To either side behind her the forest suddenly cut off, giving way to a few grassy small hills that lead down to the ocean. She took a small breath, the scent of a sea breeze tickled her nostrils, as she watched water reflect the yellow glow of the declining sun. she could hear some leaves crunching behind her, prompting her to turn around, and watch 3 emerge from the tree line, "So 8, what do you- uh…." "He let his statement trail off as he stared admiringly at her. The setting sun had cast a golden glow across her clothing and tan skin, and shined a little off the top her head on her tentacles, while the wind softly blew the dangling ends of her tentacles to the side, one of them crossing just below her mouth. The long shadows across the rest of her, seemed to just add to the stunning sight. "Woah." the words so soft, that he wasn't sure if he said it or thought it. The octoling softly smiled, her amber eyes seeming to almost glow in the light as she excitedly looked at 3, "This… This is amazing 3! It's so beautiful!" However, it wasn't the environment's beauty that kept him a little tongue tied. "3, how'd you find this place?" 3 responded by continuing to just watch her, a warm glow slowly creeping into his cheeks seeing the smile on her face, and obvious excitement in her expression. Then his eyes went wide as he realized his mouth was hanging open while she was still waiting on his answer. The blushing on his face grew as he stammered to give an answer, "Oh! Yeah, I um, (ahem!) I uh, found this place when I moved to Inkopolis Square two years ago. I had a place where I could just go and think to myself in the Plaza. So when I got here, I looked, and, well, found this place. I kinda figured since your staying with me, I could show you this place too."

Fortunately the setting light had managed to hide the red glow on his face, as she turned around again to look at the sun dipping into the water, the sky taking on orange shade, with traces of pink and purple the higher you looked that seemed to douse the normally white clouds in their colors. She looked back, watching him once again slowly approach her, the sun's glow adding enhancing the yellow of his shirt, and stop once he stood to her right, and he too looked out on the edge of the hill they were on, watching the setting sun. She looked out, enjoying the calm sounds of the breeze and distant waves, then quickly glanced back at his direction, which he didn't seem to notice. She couldn't believe this inkling, would do so much for her, showing her around, and offering his home to her, he was such a kind friend and, maybe more? She sighed and averted her gaze to the left, toward the ground that dipped down, and then to another hill. She had to admit, she was open to the idea of being more than friends with him, but honestly wasn't sure if she just rather stay as good friends, or didn't want to open up, and find out he didn't feel the same. She looked back at 3, and sighed, regardless of the confusing feelings and thoughts that were beginning to fill her, he was still a kind friend, who did so much for her, and he deserved to know that. So she took a deep breath, "You know, with all that time I spent looking at those old magazines in the Metro, I always tried to imagine what the world on the surface would look like on the way to the next Station, and each time it would always be a little different." 3 turned his head to look at the octoling, the bill of his black cap now sitting over his shoulder, as she continued with closed eyes, and a gladdened expression. "But… nothing I ever could've imagined could match up with what I've seen and done since the NILS," her eyes opened, and she looked into his blue ones, adding in a softer voice, "and since I've met you." He turned his body completely in her direction. His eyebrows raised, adding to the slightly confused expression on his face that 8 thought looked kinda cute, enhanced by the headset around his neck, and backwards hat. She blushed at this realization, but nonetheless decided to try to erase any confusion at what she meant now, and hugged the inkling. Her arms wrapped around him, just under his arms, her hands on the back of his shoulders, her head next to his. His arms, at first awkwardly hanging in the air above them, his brain once again working overtime in response to this action, as his face clearly showed his nervousness. But he sighed, blocking these thoughts in his mind, and relented, smiling warmly as his arms closed around her back, and his head rested on her shoulder as he lightly returned the embrace. She moved her head back to look him in the eye, their gazes locking on, as she smiled, and rested her head against his chest. They remained in each other's arms for a little while, 3 feeling a little more hot faced as time passed. Suddenly conscious of his hands, he grew unsure of how tightly to hold onto her, not wanting to squeeze her and make her uncomfortable (physically or emotionally), or just have his hands laying their limply. So he tried to keep it somewhere in the middle, which just caused his hands to nervously twitch a little, slightly changing the intensity of his grip, causing him to panic further, and hope she didn't notice. Luckily for him, she didn't and after a few more moments, 8 moved her head back, and to a step back to break the embrace. However, her foot landed on uneven ground, and her center of gravity was thrown off. Still holding on to her, he tried to help her balance out, but to no avail, as the two fell over, and rolled down the hill like a log.

After a few bumps and grunts, they finally rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill they looking over on. 3's eyes slowly blinked open. He lifted his slowly, shaking it a little in an attempt to shake off the slight feeling of dizziness he felt, letting out of soft "OwWw...". There was soft groan in response that seemed to come from beneath him. He propped himself up with his hands as he dipped his head down toward the source of the sound, which caused him a bit of shock. Just a few inches from his face was 8's, whose eyes were closed wincing, and his hands and knees were on either side of her body, suspending him above her.. Her two pink tentacles down the front of her head were strewn across her face. "8, you ok?" She groaned a little again, moving a hand to massage the side of her head a little, "Yeah, I'm, I'm fine, but, uh, maybe we shouldn't do that again" She laughed a little, her soreness from the fall still apparent through the chuckling. She her eyes fluttered open, her vision mostly filled with 3's head, his two longer tentacles dangling loosely in front of him know that they were no longer held down by the hat.. At first startled a little they both focused into the other's eyes for a little bit, their gazes entranced by the other's. After a few seconds that seemed to go on for minutes, 3 realized the position of the two were currently in. His eyes quickly darted up and down as he realized this, his face flushing into a similar color as 8's tentacles. Despite the low lighting, 8 noticed the shift in tone on his cheeks and ears. She looked him up and down, and then also realized the situation, causing her to mirror him, even down to the smile that straightened out into a more unsure expression. 3's embarrassment grew and his logical thinking began to shut down as a result of that.

While this awkward situation would've been an interesting development in the agent's internal quandaries over the extent of their feelings toward each other, all they could think about was something, anything cutting the awkward tension choking the air. Their prayers were answered when something landed on 8's nose. 3 jerked back in surprise, while softly 8 gasped. Her amber eyes crossed to better focus on the small winged insect, enhancing her already befuddled expression. 3 couldn't help but smile at the octoling's curiosity,shown through what he had to admit was a very cute expression. Her eyes grew wider (and caused the inkling to admire her further) as the small bug revealed a special secret. "Woah!" 8 softly gasped, watching the small creatures abdomen emit a yellow glow, illuminating her nose. 3 quickly identified the insect in a surprised voice, "It's a glowfly." he hadn't really seen or thought much about these bugs, aside from how to avoid them suring jobs at Grizzco's, so it was fascinating to watch. Almost on cue, the glowfly skittered a little, tickling 8's nose, before it spread it's wings and took off, lazily bumbling through the air, issuing another soft glow. Their eyes started to follow it's slow flight, but widened as they saw the area around them. The sun had fallen well below the horizon, leaving only a hint of orange against the ocean, as the rest of the sky had taken on a dark, violet tone beneath the full moon, and in response to that, they were surrounded by glowflies, slowly zipping through the air randomly, but beautifully contrasting the night sky with their small yellow glow.

"Whoa." The two watched the insects slowly dance through the air as they both whispered in awe to themselves. 3's eyes looked down and realized he had his chance, he carefully maneuvered himself slowly lifting his hand and leg that he ended up lying down next to 8. She rolled her head over to look at the inkling smiling a little in relief, now that the earlier situation seemed to be over. He returned the smile as he too felt some relief, but then looked up, leading him to poke her tan shoulder, and then point up. She followed the direction and felt breathless for a moment. Above them, the sky had continued to darken, allowing for celestial bodies to unveil themselves around the moon now that the light was no longer restricting them. 8's eyes spun, and she almost grew dizzy trying to soak in the quantity of small stars jeweling the navy and violet sky. They watched in quiet awe, soaking in the atmosphere. The seemed to enter a new world, one where time sped by, minutes feeling like seconds. But eventually, 3 felt a stiffness in his body, an early indicator that he should probably rest. So he sat up, his hand brushing against his fallen cap as he did so. He realized his tentacles had been dangling loosely this whole time, and sheepishly put on his hat, once again securing his blue tentacles underneath it. He heard a yawn, and then turned to see 8 slowly sit up as well. Her half closed black eyelids, and groggy mannerism also betrayed the urge of sleep that was creeping up on her. She tiredly leaned against 3, too tired to think of what he might think of her because of it, resting her head against his shoulder, the top of her head brushing against the side of his. She softly spoke, almost whispering, "It's so beautiful. Thanks, 3…. for everything." He smiled to himself, as he watched her slowly move a hand to rub the building weariness from her eyes, as he remembered 4's words to him the day before, softly relaying a paraphrased version to the octoling, "Of course 8, we agents have to stick together, always." She smiled tiredly, and let out a content, "hmmm" in agreement (though 3 didn't seem to hear it), as 3 stood up, extending a hand to assist 8 up as well, and the two slowly made their way back from their hidden spot, under a bright starry sky, guided by the sounds of night, returning to the comfort of their home.

 **(Author's Note cont.)**

 **(Well that was Chapter 8. I realize It is a lot, but I feel like it all ties into the main idea of this chapter, 3's wondering of where he might/could stand with 8 and potentially vice versa. Either way, it was fun to write them in a more shippy sense (you know, since this IS a shipping story ;3) But that's all for now. I'll be back with Chapter nine in about 2 weeks, give or take a day or two. As always, don't forget to give me your thoughts, and as always, Woomy, Ngweh, Ngyes, and Veemo!**


End file.
